A noiva do Rei
by pequena rin
Summary: Sesshoumaru e um rei de um país distante que sofre um atentado contra sua vida e a CIA resolve que a melhor maneira de mande-lo vivo ate prender os terrorista e deixando ele com sua pior inimiga Rin.
1. Chapter 1

Espero que gostem dessa fic essa historia e uma adaptação de um livro que li, alias amo ler romances é um passa tempo que adoro e esse livro se chama A noiva do rei só não consigo lembra o nome da autora, espero que gostem, Beijos e meninas não deixem de comentar, ok -

**A Noiva do Rei**

**Capítulo I**

Você está séria? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou Sango.

- Nada. Estava apenas pensando - respondeu Rin, com um sorriso. A adorável morena havia se casado com o principal executivo da Companhia Aérea havia dois dias, após um longo e tempestuoso namoro. Mas o casamento não surpreendera ninguém realmente. O modo como Sango e Mirok se fitavam, a cada vez que se encontravam, nunca deixara dúvidas.

- Estamos de saída para o almoço, Ayame e eu. Você nos acompanha?

- Se além da secretária do seu marido não for uma "certa pessoa", tudo bem.

- Mirok saiu com ele. Não se preocupe - Sango garantiu.

- Do restaurante, ele irá direto para o hotel. É um milagre que o homem esteja vivo depois daquele tiroteio. Mirok e eu não poderemos viajar em lua de mel até que o problema não seja resolvido.

- Então, você também está odiando-o, não é? - Rin indagou.

- De jeito nenhum. Acho até que Sesshoumaru é bastante simpático.

- Não consigo - Rin insistiu. - Ele me olha de um jeito...

- Você é muito bonita. Todos os homens devem se perder nos seus olhos chocolates.

- Não é esse tipo de olhar que me refiro - Rin corrigiu - O homem parece querer me apunhalar cada vez que me vê.

- Você lhe atirou um objeto, se não me engano.

- Ele me insultou! Não tive culpa! Adoro churrasco. Todas as pessoas que conheço adoram o poderia saber que ele e seus amigos, ministros de Saudi Mahara, eram mulçumanos e, portanto, proibidos de comer carne de porco?

- A culpa foi minha e de Mirok, não sua. Peço mais uma vez que nos desculpe

- Sango declarou.- Deveríamos tê-la avisado, mas estávamos tão ocupados com os preparativos para receber a comitiva, que acabamos esquecendo desse detalhe.

- É verdade. Nunca estivemos tão ocupados antes -Sango concordou. - Esse novo contrato com os aviões de Saudi Mahara deu muita dor de cabeça. Não que Sesshoumaru seja o culpado por isso. Temos é de lhe agradecer. Com esse novo contrato poderemos nos sentir tranqüilos finaceiramente, ao menos por alguns anos.

- Eu sei - Rin assentiu - , mas...Olhem aquele não e o Kouga?  
Kouga era um agente federal, trinta anso aproximadamente, alto e atraente. Naquele dia, estava usando um terno escuro, camisa branca e gravata de padrão conservador.

- O que será que ele veio fazer aqui? - Ayame cogitou.  
Kouga percebeu que as três mulheres estavam falando a seu respeito e não perdeu tempo em se aproximar.

- Sei que não conseguem resistir a mim - caçoou. - Mas você, ao menos, Sango, tente se controlar. È uma mulher casada, agora, e não quero que seu marido influencie meu chefe a me enviar para uma missão na Antártica.

- O que o traz aqui? - Rin indagou, preocupada.

- Você logo descobrirá - ele respondeu, sem encará-la.

- Preciso falar com seu marifo, Sango.

-Mirok não me avisou sobre sua visita - Ayame comentou.

- Eu pedi para ele não comentar.

-Tem algo a ver com Sesshoumaru, certo? Por que não fala de uma vez? - Ayame insistiu.

- Não se esqueça de que ele sofreu um atentado - Kouga disse - O homem é um dignitário estrangeiro e é nossa tarefa protege-lo. Seria uma péssima imagem para o estado de Wichita, se algo de ruim lhe acontecesse.

- Por que o homem não trouxe seus próprios guardas de segurança? - Rin perguntou.

- Esse foi o outro dos problemas . Houve um ataque terrorista da última vez que deixou o país. Depois dos elementos pertenciam ao próprio corpo da guarda. Os cuidados, agora, foram redobrados, no país, para que a comitiva possa voltar, sã e salva.

- Sesshoumaru voltará com eles, não é?

Kouga fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça.

- é muito arriscado. Sua identidade será mantida em segredo, por algum tempo de forma a protegê-lo e principalmente ao rei. Um de nossos homens se disfarçara como rei e será instalado no Hilton Hotel. Haverá guardas armados diante de sua porta, da escada e do elevador. Ele não terá permissão para sair de seu quarto. Será uma espécie de alvo para os terroristas. Em compensação, terá um tratamento digno de um rei, de verdade. Lautus desjejuns na cama, camarões e lagostas todas as noites. Eu me apresentei como voluntário. Não me importo em correr riscos. Os chefes, porém, não aceitaram.  
Acham que sou impetuoso demais.  
As mulheres se esforçaram para conter o riso.

- De qualquer forma, o que não faltará a ninguém, até eles irem embora, será trabalho. E por falar no diabo, olhem que vem chegando.

Mirok e Sesshoumaru eram da mesma altura, possuíam cabelos escuros e pele morena. Os olhos de Mirok e Sesshoumaru eram escuro.

- Sua secretária e eu estávamos saindo para almoçar - Sango explicou ao marido.

- Vá em frente, querida - Mirok se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo rápido. - Eu ainda tenho um assunto para resolver. Bom apetite. Bom apetite para você também, Ayame.

- Você vai com elas? - Kouga perguntou a Rin com um olhar sugestivo.

Surpresa com o súbito interesse do agente, Rin hesitou.  
Kouga sorriu e se virou para Mirok.

- Podesmo conversar?

- Vamos para minha sala. Até a noite, querida. Dê-me licença um minuto, Sesshoumaru.

O grupo se afastando, Rin voltou a se dedicar ao trabalho. Um minuto depois, contudo, sentiu uma sensação incômoda e ergueu os olhos.

O homem havia permanecido ali.

- Deseja alguma coisa?

- Você insulta as pessoas, antes mesmo de falar. Em meu país, sua atitude seria punida com regime de pão e água.

- eu preferiria passar a pão e água a jantar em um restaurante elegante com você.

- Como se eu pretendesse convida-la! - o homem retrucou, sarcástico. - Mulheres não me faltam.

- Ainda bem para você. Quanto a mim, tudo o que quero é que volte para o seu país o mais rápido possível.

Sesshoumaru olhou-a da cabeça aos pés.

- Uma mulher, com uma língua ferina como a sua, deveria se dar por feliz quando tem oportunidade de conversar com um homem. Aposto que é solteira.

- Sim. Minha expressão de felicidade me traiu?  
Ele não pareceu apreciar o comentário.

- As mulheres árabes sentem-se honradas com o casamento e com os filhos, que são frutos dessa união.

- No meu país, as mulheres não precisam se casar e ter filhos, se não quiserem. Também não precisam usar véus, nem fazer parte de um harém. Não são propriedades de seus maridos.

- Você não sabe falar sem proferir insultos - Sesshoumaru acusou-a. - Sua indisciplina a impedirá de realizar um bom casamento.

- Depende do que você considera um bom casamento.

O árabe parecia disposto a continuar atacando-a, a julgar pelo seu olhar frio e cortante, mas Kouga abriu a porta, naquele momento.

- Sesshoumaru, poderia vir aqui, por favor?

Ele olhou para o agente e novamente para Rin. Hesitava visivelmente em deixar o campo de batalha. Mulher alguma, ou melhor, pessoa alguma, tivera a capacidade de deixá-lo tão irritado em sua vida. As ameaças de morte, os terroristas, tudo era insignificante em comparação com o tratamento que aquela mulher lhe dispensava. O que ele mais queira era  
obrigá-la a trata-lo com o respeito que merecia. As mulheres, em geral, se desfaziam em graça a fim de atrair sua atenção. Aquela, no entanto, se comprazia em desafiá-lo.

- Sesshoumaru? - Kouga insistiu.

Sem outra alternativa, ele atendeu ao chamado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

Rin não tornou a encontrar Sesshoumaru aquele dia. Na manhã seguinte, porém, ele passou por sua mesa e lhe endereçou um olhar frio que chegou a arrepiada. Ela fez questão de retribuir. Se Sesshoumaru Taishou a desprezava, esse sentimento era recíproco.

O homem era intrigante. Aliás, todos, no escritório, eram da mesma opinião. Ele fora apresentado como ministro de gabinete da república Árabe de Saudi Mahara. Mas sua arrogância e temperamento eram de um rei. O fato de Kouga estar sempre por perto dele também era algo digno de nota. Para a CIA estar envolvida em seu esquema de proteção, o caso era significativo.

Ele estivera no escritório no dia anterior. Por que voltara?  
Não era arriscado expor-se tanto, apesar dos numerosos guardas de segurança que o cercavam?  
Rin sorriu consigo própria. Pó ela, os homens poderiam prendê-lo em alcatraz como medida de precaução. Ali ninguém o encontraria. Seria bem feito!

- Não tem nada para fazer, Rin? Perguntou Mirok, às suas costas.

- Certamente que tenho, sr. Mirok - ela respondeu, corada. - Estava apenas...

- Procure disfarçar, por favor. Está olhando para nosso visitante como se quisesse fulminá-lo. Ele também não gosta de você, mas não dá tanta demonstração.

- Como não? Ele me insultou! Ele me fez chorar!

- Foi um mal-entendido. Afinal, cá entre nós, quase provocou um incidente internacional - o presidente da empresa lembrou com um sorriso.  
Rin ajeitou os cabelos escuros e curtos e sorriu, também.

- Você é um caso sem esperança – Mirok caçoou. - Veja se para de encará-lo. Sesshoumaru é um de nossos melhores clientes.

- Ele está comprando aviões bélicos.

- O governo dele é que está - Mirokcorrigiu.

- Dá no mesmo. Mas, porque ele voltou aqui, hoje?

- É confidencial - Mirok respondeu. - Você sabia que explodiram o jatinho em que ele deveria ter viajado, ontem a noite?

- Quem? - Rin indagou, os olhos arregalados.

- Não sabemos. Por sorte não havia ninguém a bordo. O piloto estava atravessando a pista para embarcar, quando aconteceu. Nosso governo decidiu mate-lo aqui para protegê-lo.

Rin cerrou os dentes. A situação estava se agravando mais e mais. Teria sido horrível se os conspiradores houvessem atingido seu alvo. Da primeira vez, Sango, Mirok e Ayame poderiam ter morrido com ele.

- Ainda bem que os terroristas não sabem exatamente como é Sesshoumaru. Aqueles que poderiam reconhecê-lo encontram-se em Saudi Mahara, sob custódia.

- A CIA pretende leva-lo para Washington?

- Por que razões fariam isso? - perguntou uma voz divertida.  
Rin e Mirok se voltaram para o recém-chegado. Era Kouga. O agente secreto havia salvado Sango, certa vez, das garras de uma quadrilha de seqüestradores, mas Mirok ainda se ressentia da forma como ele a salvara. Para Mirok, Kouga não passava de um conquistador barato no eu dizia respeito às mulheres.

- Olá, Kouga. Como vai o espião mais impertinente do mundo?

- Bem - respondeu o outro, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Oi, Rin, que acha de almoçarmos juntos? Ou prefere ir direto ao assunto e se casar comigo?

- Você se aplicaria uma tinta invisível, como nos filmes, se eu aceitasse.

- Provavelmente. Por que não tenta?

- Não, obrigada. Tenho muito trabalho para fazer.

- Pare um pouco e venha comigo. Você, também Mirok.

- O agente os conduziu à sala de reuniões, detendo-se por um instante antes de abrir a porta. - Encontramos o lugar perfeito para esconder Sesshoumaru. É seguro e fantástico. O último lugar no mundo, onde alguém poderia pensar em procurá-lo.

- Onde? Eu posso saber? Rin indagou.

- Junto da sua maior inimiga, é claro - Kouga a fitou significativamente.  
Rin sentiu que corava. O agente não poderia estar se referindo a ela, podia?  
- entrem. E eu explicarei.

Sesshoumaru estava de pé, junto a janela, as mãos cruzadas nas costas. As feições aristocráticas se contraíam ao depararem com Mirok e Rin. Os olhos negros pareceram se incendiar ao vê-la.

Sesshoumaru, veja quem eu trouxe: a prima com qual passará a morar em seu disfarce de imigrante pobre.  
Rin se beliscou para se certificar de que estava acordada.  
Sesshoumaru olhou estupefato para o agente.Mirok sufocou o riso.

- Eu não vou morar com essa cobra! Prefiro mil vezes se levado para o zoológico!

- Concordo plenamente com a decisão - afirmou Rin, olhando para Kouga. - Moro sozinha. Sou solteira. Não quero um homem em minha casa. Além disso, não gosto dele.

- Todos estão cientes disso. È por esse motivo que não pensarão em procurá-lo em seu apartamento. Para completar, nós lhe daremos as credenciais de um trabalhador itinerante mexicano. Sesshoumaru será um primo seu, de Chihuahua, que perdeu seu emprego no Texas e precisa de um lugar para ficar até arrumar uma nova colocação.

- Eu não tenho nenhum primo em Chihuahua!

- Acabou de ganhar um - Kouga declarou.  
Rin apertou os punhos.

- Eu nunca recebo visitantes do sexo masculino. Minha reputação ficará abalada.

- Um parente não pode ser considerado uma mácula na reputação de ninguém. Além disso, vocês estarão sob vigilância constante.

- Não!

Kouga se aproximou com gesto conciliador.

- Você tem um irmão de doze anos que precisa de tratamentos médicos intensivos. Seu seguro hospitalar está para vencer. Caso não consiga renova-lo, o menino terá de ser removido da casa de saúde em que se encontra.  
Rin sentiu um aperto no peito.

- Como você descobriu?

- Sou um agente secreto, lembra-se?

- O que está tentando me dizer?

- Se você no ajudar, nós a ajudaremos. O governo de Sesshoumaru está disposto a arcar com todas as despesas do tratamento até a eventual reabilitação do seu irmão.

O mundo parecia ter desabado sobre Rin tal a fraqueza que se apoderou de suas pernas, obrigando-a a sentar. Tad era o único membro da família que lhe restara, após o acidente automobilístico que levara seus pais. Adorava-o. Por ele faria qualquer sacrifício, até mesmo suportar a presença de Sesshoumaru em seu apartamento.

-Pense - Kouga aconselhou - Tem um dia para se decidir.  
Não podemos esperar mais. Caso recuse nossa oferta, precisaremos encontrar um outro esconderijo para nosso hóspede.  
Quanto tempo ele ficaria morando comigo, caso eu concorde? - Rin indagou com um fio de voz.

- O tempo seria relativo. Um dia, dois, uma semana, quem sabe? Só poderemos respirar tranqüilos depois que os elementos forem capturados. Em nossa opinião, isso não deve demorar a acontecer. Temos certeza de que , em breve, os assassinos voltarão a Wichita.

Isso se já não estiverem por aqui. Eles haviam sido presos em Saudi Mahara, mas escaparam. Estamos só esperando que dêem um sinal de vida, para atacarmos.

- E se eles desistiram da perseguição?

- Nesse caso poderá se livrar de seu hóspede mais cedo embora as despesas hospitalares do seu irmão continuem a serem pagas.

Rin baixou os olhos. Tinha certeza de que se arrependeria de sua decisão. Viver com um homem como Sesshoumaru seria uma tortura.

- Amanhã virei saber a resposta. Até lá, pense bastante.

- Kouga observou.

- Não preciso pensar - Rin retorquiu, os olhos fixos no agente. - Não posso recusar sua oferta. Você sabia que eu aceitaria desde o princípio.

- O brigado pelo elogio. Fico satisfeito. Sua resposta significa que fiz bem o meu trabalho.

- Não me submeterei aos caprichos dele. Não serei sua escrava - Rin acrescentou.

- Não se preocupe - Sesshoumaru respondeu imediatamente.

- Minhas exigências para a contratação de serviços são muito elevadas.

- Eu digo o mesmo com relação aos meus hóspedes. - ela retrucou, furiosa. - Não tente me dar ordens. Minha rotina não será interrompida ou mudada por sua causa.  
O árabe deu de ombros.

- Minhas necessidades são poucas.

A resposta deveria tê-la tranqüilizado, mas não foi o que ocorreu. Algo naquele tom de voz, algo que estava por trás da expressão impassível, a fez sentir-se perturbada.  
Não se enganou. Sesshoumaru se mudou naquele mesmo dia, juntamente com uma enormidade de malas, baús e alguns móveis.  
Em sua companhia apresentaram-se Kouga e mais dois homens.

- Excelente - Rin zombou, colocando-se de lado, na porta do apartamento, para que os carregares passassem. A movimentação havia despertado a curiosidade dos moradores do prédio, que abriam suas portas para verificar o que estava acontecendo - Simplesmente excelente. Por que não pregaram um anúncio luminoso na entrada informando o número do apartamento que estava recebendo as ilustres figuras?

Kouga sorriu.

- Somos pobres vaqueiros. Não reparou em nossas roupas?  
Como poderíamos ter dinheiro para gastar com anúncios?

Rin examinou-os da cabeça aos pés. Bem, eles realmente se pareciam com trabalhadores humildes. Nenhum deles se apresentava como costumeiro paletó e gravata, inclusive Kouga, que vestia o jeans mais desbotado que ela já vira, e botas gastas. Ninguém poderia adivinhar que era uma gente secreto.  
Kouga interceptou seu olhar de aprovação e sorriu.

- É o último lançamento em disfarce para espiões. Nesta manga - ele ergueu o braço -, está instalada uma câmara de TV. Na outra, um teleguiado em miniatura.

- O que mais me admira é que você ainda não tenha perdido esse emprego – Rin comentou.

- Eles não podem me dispensar - Kouga informou baixinho.  
O tenho uma tia no Congresso e um tio no gabinete da presidência.

- Estou impressionada.

- Eu também. Tenho tento orgulho de minha família que vivo falando deles aos meus chefes em Washington.

- Era de se esperar.  
Conforme ele riu, Sesshoumaru surgiu de trás dos carregadores e olhou para ela com desdém, as mãos apoiadas nos quadris.

- Imaginem o que terei de me ajustar. Poe Alá, uma renda no meio do deserto seria mais confortável.

Rin sentiu vontade de mandar o árabe voltar de onde viera, mas Kouga percebendo essa intenção, a puxou de lado.

- Calma. Ele apenas não está acostumado ao padrão dos apartamentos americanos. Dê-lhe um pouco de tempo para se ajustar.

- Pois eu nunca conseguirei me ajustar a ele. Sete dias na companhia desse homem representará a exploração máxima de minha paciência.

- Haverá compensações, lembre-se. Todas as contas do seu irmão serão pagas. Acho que o sacrifício não será tão grande, se você pensar nesse fato.

- Tem razão - Rin foi obrigada a concordar. - Você não pode calcular o quanto eu estava preocupada. Tad é muito especial para mim.

- O nome dele é Tad?

- Timothy edward, mas eu sempre preferi chamá-lo pelo apelido.

- Ele tem doze anos, não?

Rin fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Era era tão pequeno quando nossos pais morreram...

- Nunca perca a esperança - Kouga murmurou, sinceramente penalizado. - Já presenciei muitos milagres. Até os médicos acreditam que eles acontecem.

- Acho que sim. Mas após três anos, as esperanças começam a enfraquecer.  
Kouga lhe deu um tapinha no ombro.

- Acabará sendo bom para você ter alguém que lhe faça companhia por uns tempos. Quando conhecer Sesshoumaru melhor, verá que não é tão mau quanto pensa.  
Rin o encarou com firmeza.

- Ou menos lhe dê uma chance - Kouga contemporizou.  
Subitamente, um dos homens entrou na sala com um equipamento eletrônico.

- O lugar está completamente limpo.  
Rin se aproveitou do momento de distração do agente para espiar em sua manga.

- Eu estava brincando sobre a câmara de TV. - Kouga riu. - E talvez tenha exagerado um pouco sobre o míssil.

- Assisti um filme onde havia um aparelho de fibra ótica semelhante a esse - Rin explicou. - Fiquei impressionada.

- Terei um da próxima vez que a visitar.

- a propósito -Rin indicou o árabe - , Como deverei chamar o homem?

Kouga tirou do bolso uma carteira de identidade novinha, uma carta de motorista, um passaporte e uma autorização temporária de permanência no país, todos destinados a agraciar os bolsos de seu hóspede. - Pedro Rivera, idade 36 anos, nativo de Chihuahua, México, profissão agricultor.

- Ele irá trabalhar realmente como agricultor sob esse disfarce? - Rin indagou, maliciosa.

Kouga riu como se ela tivesse dito uma grande piada.

- Sesshoumaru? Não, ele acaba de perder o emprego, e precisa de outro com urgência. Enquanto não consegue uma nova colocação, terá de contar com sua ajuda e abrigo. Nós providenciaremos para que ele trabalhe duro. Seu nome constará de todas as listas de candidatos em todas as empresas do ramo.

- Você poderia lhe arrumar um emprego de tradutor - Rin sugeriu.

-Não.

- Por que não? - Os olhos azuis assumiram uma expressão de surpresa.

- Bem é que Sesshoumaru não fala espanhol.

- Nem uma palavra? Que interessante! Um agricultor mexicano que não fala espanhol.

- Ele afirma que seu sotaque é horrível e se recusa a falar nessa língua. Mas seu francês é muito bom.

- Então por que não lhe arrumou essa cidadania?

- É uma história muito comprida. Confie em mim. O plano dará certo. É quase perfeito.

- Assim como o Titanic era um navio mais seguro do mundo e afundou.

- Você é uma pessimista - Kouga acusou. – Por que não pensa no bem que está fazendo a seu país?

- Abrigando um oficial de gabinete de um país árabe em meu apartamento? Em que isso poderia ajudar minha pátria?

- O país de Sesshoumaru conta com uma localização estratégica de grade valor para nós

- Kouga explicou. - O Oriente Médio é como uma carga de dinamite pronta para explodir a qualquer minuto. Todas as facções lutam por seu controle. Todo o mundo depende do petróleo existente lá.

- Isso não deveria acontecer - ela observou.

- Eu sei, mas o fato permanece. A verdade e que dependemos do petróleo estrangeiro se quisermos continuar investindo no progresso da nossa tecnologia. Dessa forma, precisamos cuidar muito bem desse povo para garantir a continuidade do fornecimento. Sesshoumaru é uma das pessoas que precisamos satisfazer.

- Eu sempre pensei que houvesse um rei naquele país. Por que você não se preocupa mais com ele do que com Sesshoumaru?

- Se Sesshoumaru se sentir feliz, o rei estará feliz.  
Rin deu de ombros.

- No meu caso, só interessa o dinheiro que ele me proporcionará. De outro modo, poderiam frita-lo e servi-lo sobre um leito de alface.

- Que idéia! Em pensar que eu a considerava um doce de criatura!

- Eu era , até você e aquele árabe arrogante invadiram minha vida!  
Kouga precisou morder o lábio. Em outra ocasião teria rido, mas Sesshoumaru ouvira o comentário e não deixara por menos.

- O que foi que disse?

- Que esperava que se sentisse confortável aqui. Farei um jantar especial esta noite.

- Nada de churrascos e assados, por favor - O agente sussurrou.

- Na verdade, estava cogitando em algo mais apropriado.  
Um prato mexicano típico. Chili, por exemplo. Feijão frito, pimentão...  
Sesshoumaru sorriu pela primeira vez.

- Você gosta de comidas condimentadas?

- Muito - o árabe respondeu.  
Rin hesitou. Da próxima vez precisaria se lembrar de cozinhar um macarrão sem sal.

- Acabaram? –Kouga perguntou aos colegas.

- Sim. Está tudo em ordem.

- Vocês instalaram microfones e câmaras ocultas em meu apartamento, por acaso? - ela indagou, desconfiada. - Pretendem nos espionar?

Sesshoumaru a fitou de um modo apreciativo.

- Está com medo de que eles tenham "algo" muito interessante para ver?  
Ela não teve alternativa a não ser cerrar os punhos e tentar visualizar as contas médicas em sua mente.

- Preferia roer minhas unhas.

- Não duvido. Com uma boca como a sua...  
Kouga achou melhor intervir.

- Ele é seu primo querido. Você o adora. Cuidará bem dele porque é isso que seu país pede que faça.

- Não entendo por que você não pode abrigá-lo.

- Eu o faria com prazer, acredite. - Mas preciso ir ao Texas, neste fim de semana, visitar meu irmão e sua família.

- Por que não o leva consigo? Há muito mais mexicanos no Texas do que em Wichita.

- Oh, mas eu detestaria priva-los da oportunidade de se conhecerem melhor. Além disso, meus planos para o final de semana da poderão mudar.

- O par se encarou com hostilidade. Kouga se afastou rapidamente da linha de fogo.

- Vou deixá-los. Tenho certeza de que você será bem cuidado, Sesshoumaru.

- E quanto aos meus seguranças?

- Eles estarão por perto, assim como nosso pessoal. Lembre-se de não se expor desnecessariamente. Procure sair o mínimo possível do apartamento. Mantenha-se aqui enquanto Rin for trabalhar. Caso resolva ir a algum lugar, diga em voz alta o nome, que será seguido.

- Isso é ultrajante - Sesshoumaru protestou. - Não vejo por que tenha de abrir mão de toda a minha privacidade, se tenho meus próprios seguranças.

- Encontra-se em solo americano - Kouga declarou. - Neste país, nos sentimos responsáveis pelo bem-estar dos representantes estrangeiros. Assim sendo, por favor, colabore conosco e permita que façamos nosso trabalho.

- Sesshoumaru respirou fundo. Em seguida se dirigiu a janela e ali permaneceu, olhando para fora, como se já tivesse se sentindo confinado.

- E não passe muito tempo na janela - Kouga observou.

- Torna-se um alvo excelente. Não temos condições de vigiar cada janela em cada prédio ao redor.

- Sesshoumaru se afastou e fez sinal de concordância. Kouga se encaminhou para a porta. Quando estava se despedindo, Sesshoumaru o interrompeu.

- Quem desfará as malas? E quanto aos meus criados?

Kouga hesitou. O olhar de Rin não deixava dúvidas.

- Veremos esse detalhe mais tarde, esta bem? Tenham um bom dia.

- Fui apunhalada nas costas pelo me próprio governo - Rin se queixou assim que o agente se foi. - Não espere que o deixe cravar a faca mais fundo. Não sou sua escrava. Não desfarei suas malas. Você tem duas mãos perfeitas. Pode muito bem fazer esse trabalho sozinho.

Ele cruzou as mãos atrás das costas, como de costume e não respondeu. A intensidade de seu olhar a deixou tensa.

- Vou preparar alguma coisa para comermos.

- Quero coquetel de camarão como entrada. Para acompanhar a refeição mexicana, um vinho de Bordeaux.

- Escute aqui. Não tenho uma farta despesa e muito menos uma adega no apartamento. Bebo ocasionalmente um licor ou um copo de vinho branco. Não entendo de vinhos.

- Uma falha pequena. Poderá aprender a respeito.

- Não me interessa esse tipo de conhecimento. Prefiro me poupar o trabalho de colocar um árabe embriagado na cama.  
Quanto ao coquetel de camarão, meu orçamento não permite extravagâncias. Ganho bem, mas as contas são muitas.  
No final, quase não sobra nada para supérfluos. Você terá de se contentar com o que posso lhe servir.  
Sesshoumaru suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

- Do caviar aos queijos suíços a isto! Que decadência!  
Rin se encaminhou para a cozinha, preguejando.

Muitos beijos e abraços para:

K-tute: bem eu achei que o rei tinha a personalidade do sesshy, o que vc acha eles se parecem vc não acha, fico super feliz em saber que esta acompanhando essa fic também beijos.

Hanari:espero que goste desse capitulo e sim concordo com vc vai ser uma ótima adaptação.

Acdy-chan: nossa sempre me sinto honrada quanto a encontro aqui nas reviews continue comentando.

Jeh-chaN: estou feliz que vc ira acompanhar essa fic também espero sempre a encontra nos comentários.

Sandramonte: fico feliz que tenha gostado tenho vários livros que ficaram perfeitos para adaptação, continue acompanhando e comentando beijos.


	3. AVISO URGENTE

SENADOR QUER CRIMINALIZAR FANSUBBERS, FANFICS, TRADUTORES DE MANGAS, E REDES P2P

**SENADOR QUER CRIMINALIZAR FANSUBBERS, FANFICS, TRADUTORES DE MANGAS, E REDES P2P.**

_(Esse é o título de uma reportagem)._

_Como o próprio título diz, um senador - que com certeza nada sabe sobre nós - quer fazer de nós, otakus e ficwritters criminosos. Isso só porque baixamos animes e mangás, doujinshis, escrevemos fanfics e outras coisas que, para ele, devem ser consideradas ilegais. Eu me pergunto o que ele faz, agora. Além do mais, a política e o Brasil já estão num estado crítico e, ao invés de pensar em algo para impedir que isso piore, nos vem com essa!_

_Nós não somos criminosos. E ele está tentando destruir nossa criatividade! Num país como esse, em que a leitura não é algo popular, existir jovens, pessoas, que escrevem e lêem quase diariamente é um lucro imenso. Agora eles querem proibir isso, como se nós que roubássemos, matássemos ou que até fôssemos corruptos, já que esse senador deve ser TÃO honesto como tantos outros._

_Não, eu não vou baixar minha cabeça. E eu espero que muitos aqui também não. Lógico, eu respeito a lei e acredito que algumas coisas são necessárias, mas proibir isso?! Existe uma petição para impedir tal fato e eu estou participando disso._

_E depois, qual será o próximo ato? Eles vão fazer o quê? Proibir os eventos de anime, a circulação de mangás em nossas bancas, os animes nas TVs?_

_Ou será que eles só fazem isso com as coisas que eles não conseguem lucrar?_

Peso que todos participem, não podemos deixar que isso aconteça, entre no link da **Chibi Anne**, lá vocês encontraram o link da noticia original e a **PETIÇÃO PARA QUE ISSO NÃO ACONTEÇA**.

_**Participe.**_


	4. Chapter3

Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Rin foi visitar o irmão naquela noite, deixando Sesshoumaru sozinho e queixando-se da falta de TV a cabo no apartamento. Ele não lhe perguntou para onde iria e ela não se preocupou em informá-lo.

Sentada ao lado do irmão, como fazia quase todas as noites, Rin beijou o rosto tão parecido com o seu. Os olhos de Shippo estavam fechados. Quando se abriam eram chocolates, também. Parecia fazer tanto tempo que não o via rir nem brincar. Oh, Deus, quando ele voltaria a ser um menino como outro qualquer?

De vez em quando, sentia-se desiludida. Em uma ocasião o médico chegara a sugerir que desligassem os aparelhos que o mantinham vivo, mas Rin se reusou. Não queira perder as esperanças. Não depois de lhe contarem que o cérebro deShippo continuava funcionando. Sabia que ele não sentia dores e que estava se alimentando através de soros. Não iria desistir.

Conversava sempre com ele.Pegava sua mão e lhe contava todas as novidades. Falava sobre sua vida, sobre seu emprego.  
Mas não lhe contou sobre Sesshoumaru. Aquele era seu primeiro segredo para o irmão. Preferiu comentar sobre seus planos de redecorar o apartamento e principalmente o quarto de hóspedes que logo lhe pertenceria.

Quando voltou para casa exausta e deprimida, Sesshoumaru já havia se recolhido. Ela foi diretamente para o quarto e movida por um impulso, trancou a porta antes de dormir.  
Ao entrar em casa no final da tarde, após um dia cheio de atribulações, surpreendeu-se ao ouvir um forte barulho vindo de seu quarto. Parecia que o teto iria desabar.

A surpresa se tornou ainda maior quando chegou até a porta e viu quatro homens morenos, em trajes formais, desfazendo as malas de Sesshoumaru. Para acomodar os pertences do amo, haviam esvaziado todos os armários. Suas próprias roupas estavam empilhadas sobre cadeiras e sobre a cômoda.

Ela deixou a bolsa cair e arregalou os olhos.

- O que pensam que estão fazendo?

- Eles estão arrumando minhas coisas - respondeu Seshoumaru, sentando confortavelmente na sua poltrona. - O quarto de hóspedes é muito pequeno. O armário mal comportaria meus ternos.

- Este quarto é meu! - ela protestou. - Você não pode invadi-lo!

- Sou seu hóspede. Tem por obrigação me acomodar.

- Eu exijo que esses homens saiam daqui.  
Sesshoumaru murmurou algumas palavras em árabe e os homens se detiveram. Um deles lhe pediu desculpas. Dali a um segundo estavam de volta às atividades.

- Eu tenho de sair todos os dias para trabalhar. Não posso usar roupas amassadas.

- Suas roupas não me interessam. Minha aparência é muito mais importante.  
Rin contou até dez, depois até vinte. Não adiantou.

- Mande seus homens saírem daqui imediatamente! - gritou. - Saia você, também.

Sesshoumaru a ignorou, assim como os homens.

- Você não pode tomar posse do meu quarto!

- Já disse que o quarto de hóspede não serve. O colchão está encaroçado. Não tenho a menor intenção de dormir mais uma noite em uma cama tão horrível.

- Por que não liga para o presidente e pergunta se pode se hospedar na Casa Branca?

- a ocasião não é propícia.

Ela encarou-o e aos homens. Todos a ignoraram. Abaixou-se, recolheu a bolsa e foi para a sala. Ao menos aquela parte do apartamento continuava intacta.  
Os homens se foram e Sesshoumaru se apresentou com um cáftan branco e dourado. Parecia mais oriental do que nunca. Aquela visão afetou-a. Pela primeira vez pensou na situação deles, sozinhos, um homem e uma mulher.

No dia anterior o problema não lhe parecera tão grande. Saíra à noite e não o vira antes de dormir. Pela manhã, saíra cedo para o trabalho e não o vira, novamente.

- Você precisa tomar alguma providência com relação aos canais da TV. São muito poucos. Eu quero ter acesso aos canais franceses. Outra coisa. Preciso de um fax. Como poderei estar em contato com o gabinete do meu país sem um? Oh, e preciso também de uma linha telefônica particular.

Rin encarou-o em silêncio. O homem continuava sem entender que não se encontrava diante de uma milionária.

- E essas plantas - ele acrescentou, apontando para um filodendro e para uma samambaia - Elas fazem o lugar parecer uma floresta tropical. Prefiro do deserto.

Fazem-me sentir em casa.

- Providenciarei vasos de cactos venenosos e cobertos de espinhos o mais rápido possível

Os olhos âmbar se estreitaram. Sesshoumaru tinha uma maneira de olhar que transcendia a arrogância.

- Você zomba de mim. Poucos tiveram essa ousadia.

- O que pretende fazer? Mandar cortarem minha cabeça?

- Eu...nós abolimos essa lei há alguns anos. Depois que passamos a cultivar um bom relacionamento com os ocidentais, não seria uma política favorável continuarmos rígidos nos nossos costumes.

- Rin não podia acreditar que fosse verdade, mas preferiu não prolongar o assunto.

- Vou preparar um lanche. Nada de camarões nem de vinhos. Tenho salsichas.

- Salsichas?

- Adoro cachorro quente com chili - ela afirmou.

- Você serviu chili no jantar de ontem.

- Isso mesmo. Comeremos os cachorros quentes com o molho que sobrou. Não sou de jogar comida fora. Quando sobra pão, faço torradas ou pudim. Não posso me dar ao luxo do desperdício.

Não adiantou explicar.

- Já ouviu falar em cartões de crédito?

- Já e estou em meu limite. Usei-o para comprar um colchão novo para minha cama.

- Que limite é esse? Nunca tive limites.

- Por que o fato não me surpreende? - Rin ergueu os olhos para o teto.

- Eu comerei batata no lugar do cachorro quente. Gosto que a manteiga seja ligeiramente queimada antes de ser despejada por cima.

Com calma, Rin apanhou uma panela, encheu-a com água e colocou duas salsichas para ferventar. Em seguida uma batata e levou-a para sala.

- Aqui está. Batata instantânea. Descasque-a e cozinhe-a. Depois frite a manteiga e regue.

Terminadas as instruções, Rin foi para o quarto e bateu a porta.

Quando voltou, Sesshoumaru havia sumido. A batata jazia sobre a mesa da cozinha e a porta do quarto de hóspedes estava fechada. Seu telefone não se encontrava sobre a mesinha ao lado do sofá. O que o árabe podia estar aprontando?

- Faça o favor de ligá-lo na tomada! - Rin ordenou ao ver Sesshoumaru se sentar.

- Para quê? É muito mais prático usa-lo no quarto. Além disso estou cansado e faminto. Meu almoço foi um simples hambúrguer da lanchonete da esquina.

- Com fritas? - ela perguntou, sem se deixar intimidar ou se sentir culpada - Eles fazem ótimas batatas fritas.

- Detesto batatas fritas.

Mais um prato para o cardápio, Rin pensou, maliciosa.  
Recheou o cachorro quente com bastante mostarda e Catchup e deu uma mordida.

- Sobrou uma salsicha. Você quer?

O árabe a fitou com desdém.

- Morra de fome, então.

Mal ela acabara de dar a segunda mordida, a campainha tocou. Sesshoumaru se levantou como se tivesse sido impulsionado por uma mola.

- Sim? - perguntou através da porta, abrindo-a assim que ouviu palavras em árabe.

- Ficou louco? Não pode abrir a porta! E se fossem os homens que estão atrás de você? - Rin gritou.

- Tratam-se dos meus homens. Acha que não sou capaz de reconhecê-los?

Ela pensou em argumentar, mas se decidiu em contrário.  
Ganharia mais comendo seu cachorro quente em paz. Só que a paz não durou muito. A comitiva invadiu seu apartamento trazendo iguarias dignas de um rei, mas que se destinavam apenas a Sesshoumaru. Em seguida se retiraram, sem uma única palavra de agradecimento.

O árabe esfregou as mãos e aspirou, deliciado, o aroma da lagosta, legumes frescos e pães quentinhos.

- Pode me acompanhar se quiser - ele ofereceu.

Ela deu outra mordida no sanduíche.

Sesshoumaru conteve um sorriso. A jovem era orgulhosa. Apesar de não ser muito bonita, sua personalidade o atraía. Talvez lhe comprasse um carro quando a charada fosse resolvida.

- Você fala como se fosse um profeta citando o alcorão. Não sei se estou enganada, mas acho que alguém comentou alguma coisa sobre você ter sido criado como um cristão.

- Eu fui, mas respeito a religião do meu povo.  
A atenção do árabe se voltou novamente para a sobremesa que estava terminando. Em seguida se levantou e se sentou no sofá. As sobras do jantar se espalhavam por toda a mesa e também sobre o aparador. Rin, que já estava cansada, olhou a cena com repulsa.

- Pode levar a louça - ele fez um gesto como se estivesse lhe concedendo uma honra.

- Leve você! Esta casa é minha. Ninguém me dá ordens em minha própria casa. Não sou sua criada!

- Você é minha senhoria - ele retrucou imperturbável.

- Não pode negar que está sendo regiamente paga em troca de sua hospitalidade.

O lembrete a levou até Shippo. Não, podia. Sesshoumaru não lhe dera nenhum dinheiro, mas seu governo se responsabilizara pelo pagamento de todas as despesas do irmão. A necessidade de adaptação era dela. Precisava se esforçar. Era possível que a permanência dele se encerrasse em poucos dias. O pensamento animou-a. Jogou fora os restos de comida e lavou a louça.

- Eu gostaria de tomar um capuccino - Sesshoumaru murmurou depois de mudar pela centésima vez os canais da TV. - Doce, mas não doce demais.

- Não sei fazer capuccino.

- Não sabe fazer capuccino? - O espanto do homem não teria sido maior se ela tivesse cometido um crime.

- Não. O que é?

- Você deve estar brincando.

Ela negou com um movimento de cabeça.

- É algum tipo de bebida?

A expressão de Sesshoumaru se suavizou. A jovem era simples e ingênua sob a aparência de força e determinação. Ele se aproximou e segurou-a pelo braço. O gesto a deixou nervosa.

- É um café com creme batido, açúcar e canela. Eu gosto.

- Sinto muito, mas não sei fazer.

O toque daquele homem a perturbava. Assim mesmo, ou justamente por causa disso, ergueu os olhos e enfrentou-o.

- As mulheres são propriedades em seu país, não são?

- Não no meu país. Somos uma nação moderna. Muitas de nossas mulheres, que não se dedicam profundamente a religião, consideram o véu arcaico e se recusam a usá-lo. Nossas mulheres trabalham e desempenham papéis importantes na sociedade e na política. Como deve imaginar, sou taxado de infiel por alguns países visinhos.

- O mesmo deve se aplicar ao seu rei.

Ele pigarreou.

- sim, é claro.

- O idioma árabe é bonito - Rin comentou após um momento de silêncio. - Tenho um amigo que fala algumas palavras da sua língua. Ela é musical.

- É o que dizem.

- Mas é verdade - Rin insistiu. - O inglês tem cadência. Seu efeito me parece intrigante.

- Intrigante e não sexy?

Ela corou até a raiz dos cabelos.  
Vous êtes um enfant, Rin. Ene três belle fleur avec lês yeux comme la mer.  
Rin franziu o cenho. A voz profunda e sensual do árabe pareceu calar em seu coração.

- Não sei falar francês.

- Não importa. Venha assistir televisão comigo.

- O que irá ver? - ela perguntou. Era incrível, mas não poderia escolher o programa, embora estivesse em sua própria casa. E o pior era que ainda tinha de agradecer a Sesshoumaru por estar sendo generoso.

- Um programa especial sobre a ligação entre o stress e o sistema imunológico. Um estudo novo que vem sendo realizado por diversos cientistas. Eu achei a premissa bastante interessante.

Ela também achou. Seu médico vivia dizendo que estava preocupado coma sua obsessão em passar cinco noites por semana junto do irmão. Ela nunca deixava de ir ao hospital

Podia chover canivetes. Ela alegava que acabaria tendo de cuidar dela, também, como vítima de debilidade física total. Até o momento isso não havia acontecido.. a não ser por um resfriado ocasional, sentia-se ótima.

Entretanto, ao assistir o programa com Sesshoumaru, Rin começou a entender os avisos de alerta que tentavam apresentar. Era assustador. Shippo poderia permanecer em coma pelo resto da vida e ela, ao perder as esperanças de enxergar uma luz no fim do túnel, morreria de tristeza. O que seria dele, então?

- O programa não é o que eu esperava - Sesshoumaru declarou subitamente. - Doenças me deprimem. Eu imaginava um enfoque mais científico. - Ele mudou de canal se sintonizou em um filme sobre as aventuras de Sherlock Holmes.

A brusca ação de Sesshoumaru a surpreendeu. Doenças a deprimiam também. O problema era que não tinha escolha. Não podia mudar o canal de sua vida.

Enquanto assistia o filme, alisou distraidamente o tecido de sua blusa. Estava ficando gasto. Fazia tempos que não comprava roupa nova. Seu dinheiro nunca dava.  
Após alguns minutos, resolveu se entregar ao cansaço.

- Há coca-cola na geladeira, caso tenha sede.

- Champanhe?

- Só em sonhos.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu. Ela se dirigiu para o quarto e olhou para trás ao alcançá-lo. O árabe, provavelmente, ainda não havia se dado conta de que teria de dormir ali mesmo, no sofá, ou no colchão encaroçado do quarto de hóspedes.  
Fechou a porta, trancou-a e, ainda por cima, calçou com uma cadeira. Não desistiria de seu colchão novo por nada.

Lembrando-se dos microfones e câmaras ocultas, Rin apagou a luz antes de se despir. Não podia saber que a agência havia instalado dispositivos com raios infravermelhos pela casa, mas não em seu quarto, que fora discretamente poupado.

Estava quase dormindo quando ouviu a televisão ser desligada e passos. Em seguida protestos em árabe e mais passos que se detiveram a sua porta.

- Melhor você se acalmar - ela aconselhou. - A porta está trancada e há uma cadeira sob o trinco. Se tentar derrubá-la, o barulho atrairá a atenção dos vizinhos. O que quer aqui, afinal? O quarto é meu e a cama é minha. Se não está contente com a sua, chame alguém e reclame.

- Acha que não faria isso? Aguarde!

- Você não me assusta. Nenhum americano com sangue nas veias forçaria uma mulher a ceder sua cama.

Ela fechou os olhos, satisfeita. Sesshoumaru não podia imagina o quanto trabalhara para se dar ao luxo de comprar aquele colchão, que nem era dos mais caros. Aliás, ele não parecia ter qualquer idéia sobre os preços das coisas. Seu governo deveria lhe pagar todas as despesas. Um bom emprego o dele.

Na manhã seguinte, quando saiu, Sesshoumaru ainda não havia levantado. Não deixou preparado qualquer desjejum. Após as ameaças da noite anterior, não parecia que ele merecesse.

Apesar disso, sua consciência a perseguiu.


	5. Chapter 4

**Resolvi coloca uma musica tema para esses dois e a, mas parecida com a para a personalidade deles e a **_**Hate That I Love You**_** da Rihana Com Ne-Yo eu amo essa musica.**

**Cápítulo IV**

Mas quando chegou em casa, após o trabalho, Rin não viu absolutamente nada extraordinário. Nada visível, ao menos.  
Sesshoumaru estava sentado no sofá assistindo um filme. Um casal fazia amor. Os sons eram tão sugestivos que Rin preferiu passar direito pela sala.

No quarto, tirou o casaco e esticou os braços. Suas costas doíam depois de ficar o dia inteiro quase na mesma posição.  
Uma sensação estranha a fez voltar-se. Sesshoumaru estava parado na porta e olhava para ela com uma expressão indefinível. O que não podia imaginar era que cada movimento delineara cada curva de seu corpo e que Sesshoumaru ficara sem fôlego ao surpreendê-la.

- O que foi?

- Não encontro a lista telefônica.

- Está guardada, mas se quiser, posso emprestá-la - respondeu provocativa.

- Outro detalhe: vou dormir nesta cama esta noite. Providenciei para que coloquem uma nova para você, no quarto de hóspedes.

- A história não é bem assim. Eu falei com seu amigo Kouga e ele me disse que está mandando uma cama nova para cá. Só que será você a ocupá-la, e no quarto de hóspedes. Eu continuarei ocupando este como ontem.

- Não! Este apartamento é meu e ninguém me expulsa do meu próprio quarto!

- Se não o liberar, acontecerá um incidente internacional de proporções que não pode imaginar.

- Você é insuportável! Kouga me contou que ninguém jamais o contrariou em toda a sua vida. Bem, está na hora de alguém mudar isso. Não tem o direito de invadir a casa dos outros e se apossar dela.

- Tenho mais direito do que você - ele retrucou os braços cruzados sobre o peito. A camisa azul de seda parecia tornar aqueles olhos ainda mais dourados. - Chame o Kouga. Proteste. De nada irá adiantar. Ele não ousaria tomar partido contra mim.

- Não dou a mínima para quem você é ou o que faz. Moro aqui e não vou me privar do meu conforto.  
Sesshoumaru ficou olhando fixamente para o rosto zangado. Depois de um tempo, seus olhos deslizaram por todo o corpo de Rin, e voltaram para o ponto de partida.

- Qual sua idade?

- Não lhe interessa.

- Posso descobrir facilmente.

- Então, descubra. O telefone está às ordens. Ou prefere vasculhar a minha bolsa até encontrar meus documentos?

Ele não se moveu.

- Se me der licença gostaria de trocar de roupa antes de começar a preparar o jantar.

- Se não tiver me contrariado, poderia se servir de minha lagosta à Themidor.

- Não gosto de lagosta. Isto é, acho que não gosto. Nunca pude comprar uma e provar.

- Você não ganha tão mal - o árabe retrucou sarcástico.

- Não, não ganho, mas todas as economias são empregadas no tratamento do meu irmão.

Dessa vez, Sesshoumaru pareceu desconfortável.

- Sim, sim, eu ouvi falar sobre o garoto.

- Ele é como se fosse meu filho. Cuidei dele quando nasceu. Como minha mãe demorou em se recuperar, era eu quem preparava e dava as mamadeiras e trocava as fraldas. Mais tarde, brinquei com ele. Shippo era um menino muito esperto.

Rezo todos os dias para que ele se levante e volte a brincar.  
Sesshoumaru sentiu-se tocado pela demonstração de ternura. Até aquele momento nunca se preocupara com Rin e com a criança. Agora a situação era diferente.

- O que dizem os médicos sobre as chances de recuperação?

- O mínimo possível. A ciência médica chegou em seu limite de certeza. Como você sabe, o cérebro é um território ainda pouco explorado.

- Faz muito tempo que ele está hospitalizado?

- Três anos. - Como se tivesse se arrependido de mostrar suas emoções, Rin se dirigiu à porta e abriu-a de par em par. - Importa-se?

Ele saiu imediatamente. Ela vestiu uma calça jeans e uma blusa de crochê branca, de mangas compridas. Estava tão longe de querer impressionar seu hóspede indesejável que nem penteou os cabelos.

Na sala, Sesshoumaru assistia ao noticiário. Sem se dignar a olhar de lado, Rin caminhou para a cozinha. Faria um bolo de carne. Estava enjoada desse prato, mas além de prático, sempre durava dois dias.

- Que delícia culinária está planejando para esta noite?

- Bolo de carne, purê de batatas e vagens.

Ele torceu o nariz

- Há algumas latas de sopa no armário.

A careta piorou.

- Porque não liga para a CIA e reclama? Diga que está passando fome.

Talvez arrumem um outro lugar para escondê-lo.

O homem não respondeu. Se possível, tornou-se ainda mais inatingível do que nos outros dias.

Rin preparou o jantar entre resmungos e protestos interiores. Se o arrogante preferia morrer de fome a comer o que as pessoas normais comiam, o problema era dele.

- Encare como um estudo da cultura americana. Quem sabe se sentirá melhor.

- Não me admiro que seu povo seja tão ignorante.

- Ignorante? E o que me diz do seu povo vivendo em tendas como os camelos, no meio do deserto?

- Não vivemos com os camelos - Sesshoumaru se defendeu.

- Entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer. Seu país está cheio de desertos, tendas e camelos.

- Há grandes cidades, Óperas, orquestras sinfônicas, teatros bibliotecas e universidades.

- E areia, deserto e camelos.

- Você não sabe nada sobre o meu país.

- Nem você sobre o meu. A maioria de nós nunca experimentou o ar rarefeito que você respira, quando se coloca nas alturas. Nem lagostas, limusines, e hotéis de cinco estrelas.

- Tenho direito a essas coisas.

- Sua vida é muito fácil. Queria que tivesse de viver com um salário mínimo por algum tempo. Aí, sim, descobriria como vive o resto do mundo.

- Cada um deve viver por si. Basta eu cuidar de mim próprio.

- Quanto egoísmo!

- Sempre haverá ricos e pobres - ele declarou filosoficamente. - Por que devo me privar do que gosto porque há pessoas menos afortunadas no mundo?

- Poderia fazer alguma coisa para ajudar essas pessoas.

Bastaria doar um poço do seu salário. Deve ganhar tanto que a caridade não interferiria com seu alto padrão.

Ele cruzou as pernas. De calça jeans apertada, Sesshoumaru parecia muito sexy.

- Meu alto padrão, como chama, é um direito que adquiri por herança. Não tenho a menor intenção de desistir do que é meu. Tenho feito o que posso pelo meu povo. Quanto à sua definição de pobreza, em meu país não acontece o mesmo.

Nosso nativos, homens nômades, que vivem em tribos, consideram suas vidas satisfatórias e superiores às existentes nas cidades. Não se consideram pobres, apesar de serem encarados com desprezo pelos países industrializados.

- Não estou entendendo.

- Claro que não. Você acredita que, por ter máquinas e fábricas, seu país é superior?

Rin franziu a testa, Jamais havia considerado a questão sobre esse ponto de vista.

- Freqüentou uma faculdade, Rin?

Era a primeira vez que a chamava pelo nome e a sensação foi perturbadora.

- Não. Cursei apenas secretariado.

- Quando tiver tempo e as circunstâncias melhorarem, tente fazer cursos de sociologia e diversidade racial.

- Você estudou? ela quis saber.

- Formei-me em Oxford.

Oxford, a mais famosa universidade do mundo. Ela mal podia acreditar.

- Sou formado em ciência e física. Meu pai aprovou minha escolha. Nosso povo foi fundador da ciência.

- Com tanto preparo intelectual, talvez possa desenvolver um lagosta no laboratório da minha cozinha.

Primeiro ele contraiu as sobrancelhas. Depois riu brevemente. Mas uma notícia chamou sua atenção e a conversa foi interrompida.  
Mais tarde, embora se queixasse da falta de talheres de prata, porcelanas finas e guardanapos de linho, Sesshoumaru se sentou à mesa.

- Nunca tinha experimentado este tipo de comida antes. É bom.

- O que esperava? Que eu fosse uma péssima cozinheira? Minha mãe me ensinou. E a sua? É ela quem cozinha para a família?

O comentário deveria ter sido hilário, pois Sesshoumaru a fitou como se fosse uma marciana.

- Não. Suas mãos nunca se ocuparam com tarefas tão triviais.

O comentário a ofendeu ao ponto de fazer com que seu sangue aflorasse ao rosto.

- Na América, o trabalho não envergonha as pessoas. Sesshoumaru pareceu surpreso.

- Oh, me perdoe. Não quis insultá-la. Você cozinha muito bem.

- Obrigada.

Ele tomou o último gole de café com creme e açúcar, evidentemente satisfeito.

- Você disse que as mãos de sua mãe nunca se ocuparam com tarefas triviais. Ela não vive mais?

- não. Nem ela nem meu pai. Foram assassinados.

Rin deixou o garfo cair sobre o prato. No silêncio, o som chegou a assustá-la.

- Oh, eu sinto muito.

- Foi há muito tempo. Os responsáveis foram presos e executados.

O assunto a fez lembrar de que Sesshoumaru também era um provável alvo.

- Não sente medo?

- De que adianta desperdiçar energias com futilidades? - Foi a resposta. - Eu morrerei quando chegar a hora. Morrer não é o destino de todos?

- Bem se eu estivesse em seu lugar, morreria de medo, mesmo que os tiros não me atingissem.

Sesshoumaru sorriu.

- Você é uma garota diferente.

- Sou uma mulher.

- Uma garota - ele insistiu.

Rin se levantou e recolheu os pratos.

- Fiz torta de cereja para sobremesa.

- É a minha favorita - Sesshoumaru afirmou.

- a minha também.

- Afinal alguma coisa em comum. Haverá outras?

A pergunta ficou sem resposta. O homem estava se insinuando demais em sua vida e assustava-a emocionalmente.

Terminaram de comer em silêncio. Enquanto ele voltava para a televisão, ela tirou a mesa, lavou a louça e depois foi apanhar o casaco e a bolsa.

- Onde vai? - Sesshoumaru perguntou sobre o ombro.

- Ver Shippo.

Ele se levantou e desligou o aparelho.

- Acompanho-a.

- Não pode. Eles disseram para não sair do apartamento.

- Eu irei. Ao nos verem juntos, os agentes nos seguirão.

Era mais fácil aceitar do que tenta-lo fazer mudar de idéia.  
Ao lado daquele homem alto e musculoso, Rin sentia-se curiosa.

- Você se exercita?

- Em um ginásio? Não. Eu cavalgo.

- Possui um cavalo? Oh, eu os adoro. De que raça?

- Garanhões austríacos.

- Aqueles enormes? Mas não são muito caros?

- Muito. Pertencem ao rei - Sesshoumaru se apressou a acrescentar ao perceber o olhar desconfiado de Rin. - Ele permite que eu os treine em minhas horas vagas.

- Que sorte a sua!

Sesshoumaru sorriu. Estava muito gentil e simpático. A noite não seria tão má como ela esperava. Mas o bom humor só durou até chegarem ao carro. Ele parou e seu queixo caiu. Além de pequeno e velho, o carro estava coberto de pontos de ferrugem.

- Não espera que eu entre nisso!

- É o único carro que tenho.

- Lamentável. Por que não compra um novo?

- Porque não tenho dinheiro. Acha que basta entrar numa agência e escolher o modelo mais caro? Eles não o deixam sair sem pagar, sabia? Este carro é o único que meu orçamento permite. Você não tem o direito de fazer com que eu me sinta envergonhada!

Sesshoumaru começou a falar, mas ela não ouviu. Um carro preto, de aparência sinistra, surgia na esquina. Sem refletir, empurrou seu acompanhante contra o carro e obrigou-o a se abaixar.

- Quer ficar quieto? E se forem eles?

- A CIA?

- Os assassinos!

- É muito lisonjeiro de sua parte, Rin - ele murmurou.

- Quer manter a cabeça baixa?

As mãos fortes encontram a cintura de Rin.

- Rin, olhe!

Ela se virou, com cuidado para, o carro preto e viu Kouga.

Sua expressão era divertida.

Rin se afastou rapidamente e passou uma da mãos pelos cabelos.  
Kouga se encaminhou para eles.

- Olá, garota. Eu estava passando por aqui quando a vi com seu primo. Querem uma carona?

- Sim - Sesshoumaru se apressou a aceitar.

- Terei prazer em levá-los para onde quiserem.

Sesshoumaru acomodou Rin no banco traseiro e se sentou ao lado de Kouga. Durante o trajeto, ela se sentiu tão furiosa ao relembrar os insultos do árabe com relação a seu querido carro, que explodiu.

- Quer fazer o favor de me dizer, Kouga, como posso ter um primo mexicano se minha ascendência é irlandesa?

- Atreves do casamento, é claro. Mas, diga-me. Pensou que eu fosse um assassino?

- Não sabia que era você. Da próxima vez, entretanto, prometo que não tomarei tantas precauções. Do jeito que seu protegido criticou meu carro, merece um tiro ou mais.

- Aquilo não é um carro. É um pedaço de lata com buracos. - Desculpem -

Kouga os interrompeu, providencialmente.

- Para onde querem ir?

- Para o hospital - Rin respondeu.

- Eu deveria ter adivinhado. Você vai lá quase todas as noites. Até quando acha que agüentara com essa vida antes de cair doente?

- Tenho agüentado há três anos. Agüentarei o tempo que for preciso.

Sesshoumaru se manteve calado, mas sua mente não parava de trabalhar. A cada momento aquela garota o intrigava mais.  
Era inocente. Uma qualidade rara nos dias atuais. Ele precisaria se casar por causa do problema dos herdeiros.

Uma pena que sua noiva devesse ser árabe. O melhor seria expulsar os sonhos e fantasias e voltar à realidade.  
Kouga e Sesshoumaru ficaram na sala de espera pois o hospital só permitia a entrada de uma pessoa na unidade de terapia intensiva.

Ao vê-la, através do vidro, curvada sobre o irmão, Kouga suspirou.

- Tortura. Deve ser uma tortura para ela.

- Ela não tem mais ninguém para dividir essa carga? - Sesshoumaru perguntou.

- Ninguém.

- Uma enfermeira poderia ser contratada.

- Para quê? Enfermeiras não curam comas.

- Mas pouparia Rin.

- Acha que ela desistiria de visitá-lo mesmo que houvesse um médico as vinte e quatro horas do dia de plantão no quarto?

- Não. Você está certo. - Os olhos de Sesshoumaru se demoraram sobre a figura de Rin.

- Ela parece frágil, mas tem muita força. Sabe como foi que aconteceu o acidente?

- A família estava viajando de férias. Um carro fez uma curva em alta velocidade atravessou a pista. Com o choque, eles capotaram. O pai de Rin e o motorista do outro carro tiveram morte instantânea. A mãe viveu até o dia seguinte. O menino, você sabe. Se o socorro não tivesse demorando tanto, a situação poderia ser diferente. Mas, como o carro caiu em um buraco, o resgate foi extremamente difícil.

- Rin ficou a noite intera no carro? - Sesshoumaru murmurou.

- Sim, presa nas ferragens. Fraturou os quadris e duas costelas. Não notou que ela se move de maneira estranha, às vezes?

- Não, não notei.

- Ela precisou de tratamento psicológico para superar o trauma.

- Imagino que sim. Que moça de coragem!

- Sim ela é incrível.

- Quantos anos têm?

- Vinte e dois, eu acho. Mas fique avisado, se tentar seduzi-la, se entenderá comigo. Não dou a mínima para sua posição.

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você gosta dela?

- Somo amigos.

- Um botão de rosa à espera do sol. Eu não posso lhe negar o direito de desabrochar. Não se preocupe. Tenho capacidade suficiente para analisar as conseqüências. Planos sórdidos não fazem parte do meu temperamento.

Apenas a considero uma garota charmosa, quando não estamos brigando.

- Ele fez uma pausa. - Espero que não comente nada com ela.

- claro que não.

Sesshoumaru sorriu, de repente.

- Apesar da animosidade dela para comigo, viu como tentou me proteger quando pensou que você fosse um assassino? Essa garota é fantástica!

- Como se aquela lata velha pudesse impedir que uma bala se cravasse em seu corpo...

- Ela não sabe nada sobre armas, guerras ou assassinatos. Nem deverá saber. Preciso me precaver para que ela não corra riscos por minha causa. Fosse um atentado, o resultado teria sido trágico.

Kouga não gostou da intensidade com que o árabe falou sobre Rin. Sesshoumaru era um libertino. Suas mulheres deveriam somar às dúzias.

- Ambos estão sobre vigilância. Nada de mal acontecerá a ela.

- Espero que não. A vida e o bem estar da garota são tão importantes quanto os meus. Entendeu?

- Sim entendi. Pergunto-me se o mesmo se aplica a você?

Sesshoumaru encarou o agente com curiosidade, mas antes que pudesse se referir ao comentário, Rin se reunia a eles.

- Alguma melhora? - Kouga indagou.

Ela negou com um movimento de cabeça.

- Podemos ir? Estou muito cansada.

**Não esqueçam de comentar,beijos.**


	6. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO V

**CAPÍTULO V**

Rin não dormiu bem. Suas emoções estavam à flor da pele. Quando conseguia fechar os olhos, por alguns instantes, imagens de uma limusine preta invadiam seus pensamentos.  
Quando se levantou, Sesshoumaru já estava acordado, ao contrário dos outros dias. Encontrou-o na cozinha, vestindo aquela roupa esquisita, e tentando descobrir o segredo do funcionamento da cafeteira elétrica.

- Deixe que eu faço o café - ela se ofereceu, envergonhada em ser surpreendida descalça e de camisola e penhoar, apesar de perfeitamente decentes. Talvez fosse o modo de Sesshoumaru fita-la que a envergonhava tanto.

- Deveria se vestir primeiro - ele aconselhou. - Uma moça não pode aparecer diante de um homem em trajes de dormir.

- Eu não posso. E você? - Ela indicou o cáftan.

- sou homem.

- Posso me vestir como quiser dentro do meu próprio apartamento - Rin insistiu.

Sesshoumaru deu um passo. O movimento foi lento, sensual, predatório. Algo que ela nunca presenciara antes. Os olhos não se afastaram do seu rosto por um único segundo, nem para piscarem.

- Em um minuto farei o café, está bem? Vou me vestir.

Quando Rin voltou, ele também estava vestido. Preparou o desjejum e, para sua surpresa, Sesshoumaru tomou sem reclamar. Seu comportamento não demonstrava que algo incomum havia acontecido. Rin, no entanto, passou o dia inteiro se lembrando daquele olhar.

No final da tarde, depois de mais um dia de trabalho, encontrou-o no topo da escada, brincado com o filho de sua vizinha.

- Outra vez - pediu o menino.

- Minhas pobres costas - Sesshoumaru grunhiu comicamente.

- Está bem, mas será a última vez, combinado?

- Combinado.

- Não vale descer até o andar térreo, OK?

- OK.

O garotinho começou a descer e trombou com Rin, a quem não tinha visto. Ela sorriu. Sesshoumaru veio ao seu encontro no mesmo instante.

- Nós estávamos nos divertindo um pouco.

- Foi o que percebi. Seu amigo Kouga não iria gostar.

- O que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente. Nicky a deixará entrar na brincadeira, se quiser, não é

Nicky?

- Claro!

- Eu adoraria, mas tenho que preparar o jantar para o meu primo.

- Mas Pedro não está com fome, está, Pedro?

- Bem, meu amiguinho, para falar a verdade estou morrendo de fome. Você se importa em continuarmos a brincadeira amanhã?

- Amanhã eu não posso. Vou ficar com a minha avó por uma semana. Minha mãe só está esperando meu pai chegar para sairmos.

- Uma pena - Sesshoumaru se lamentou. - Gostei muito de brincar com você.

- Eu também. Poderemos nos ver novamente na semana que vem?  
Sesshoumaru acariciou a cabeça do menino.

- Assim que for possível.

O menino subiu correndo. Sesshoumaru o seguiu. Rin encontrou-o diante de sua porta, esperando-a.

- Você gosta de crianças - ele observou.

- Muito.

- Deveria se casar e ter filhos.

- Tenho Shippo - Rin respondeu, na evasiva. - Com licença. Preciso me trocar.

Ele a impediu de entrar. Embora não a tocasse, seu corpo másculo se colocou de forma a impossibilitar-lhe a passagem.

- Há alguma outra razão, algo mais profundo. Você não deseja se casar. Vejo isso em seu rosto.

- Nem todas foram talhadas para o casamento - ela se justificou. - Por favor. Deixe-me entrar.

As mãos de Sesshoumaru se fecharam gentilmente em seus ombros.

- Fale comigo.

Rin fechou os olhos. Delicado e carinhoso como estava se portando, Sesshoumaru parecia um outro homem. E ela sentiu medo.

- Não posso. Por favor, deixe-me passar!

Ele não tornou a insistir.

- Como queira.

No quarto, ela trancou a porta e se atirou na cama, sem forças. Por que Sesshoumaru tinha de lhe fazer perguntas que a angustiavam? Por que não se ocupava com seus próprios assuntos?

Estava se dirigindo à cozinha, como fazia toada as noites, quando ele tornou a detê-la.

- Kouga consertou o fio do telefone e eu me aproveitei da situação. Espere.

- Não tornou a encomendar o jantar, não é? Até eu, que sou uma leiga em questões de estratégia, entendo que isso significa perigo.

- São meus próprios homens que me atendem. Não há riscos de infiltração.

- Meus vizinhos não são cegos - ela protestou. - Como pode um pobre imigrante mexicano se dar ao luxo de comprar o que há de mais caro em iguarias? As pessoas farão comentários.

- Não sou capaz de viver de cachorros quentes - ele retrucou. - Gostei do bolo de carne com legumes, mas estou acostumado a pratos mais requintados.

- Acabará morrendo devido ao excesso de colesterol.

- Justamente você me diz isso? Por acaso sabe de que são feitas as salsichas?

- Eu adoro cachorro quente!

- E eu adoro salmão, aspargos e crepes flambados de sobremesa.

- Coitado do seu povo! Será que eles sabem que você come como um rei enquanto são obrigados a se alimentar de carne de carneiro fria em suas tendas?

Ele apertou os lábios.

- A maioria dos nômades gosta dos frutos dos oásis, cordeiros assados e ensopados e semolina. Alimentam-se muito bem, se quer saber.

- Eu só queria fazer uma ligeira comparação.

A batida na porta dispensou uma resposta. Em seguida, os homens entraram, carregando caixas de papelão comuns.

- Um jantar disfarçado. - Sesshoumaru sorriu. - Lagostas. Hoje eu gostaria que provasse.

Mal acabou de falar, Sesshoumaru se muniu de um garfo e uma faca e levou um pedacinho à boca de Rin.

- É muito gostoso - ela respondeu, desconcertada ao notar o modo com que ele ficou olhando fixamente para seus lábios. De repente, ele estendeu a mão e tocou seu queixo.

- Caiu um pouco. Deixe que eu limpe.

O que havia caído, Sesshoumaru retirou com a ponta de um dedo e levou de volta aos lábios de Rin. Mas o gesto se tornou puramente sensual em uma fração de segundo. Sesshoumaru encontrou seus dentes e sua língua.  
O instinto de autopreservação a fez recuar.

- Obrigada por me oferecer seu jantar, mas acho que continuo preferindo meus cachorros quentes.

- Como queira.

Ele estava encontrando dificuldade para respirar e agir com naturalidade. Não devia tê-la tocado. Isso só pioraria as coisas.  
Para acompanhar o lanche, Rin abriu uma lata de batatas chips.

- Mais colesterol ainda - Sesshoumaru apontou para a lata.

- Olhe quem está falando - Rin riu, e apontou a lagosta mergulhada em manteiga.

- No final da refeição, o árabe se serviu de um crepe recheado com geléia de frutas.

- Não quer experimentar?

Lembrando de sua fraqueza de poucos minutos atrás, Rin balanço a cabeça e mentiu.

- Obrigada. Não gosto de doce.

Sesshoumaru não insistiu. A jovem era pura e seus pensamentos transparentes e ele estava começando a perder o controle de suas ações. Kouga tinha razão. Um envolvimento com Rin seria um desastre.  
O pesadelo que ela conseguira evitar, permanecendo acordada por quase todas as horas das últimas duas noites. Atacou-a sem piedade. Talvez fosse devido à terrível tempestade que se abatera sobre a cidade, com seus raios e trovões.  
Quando acordou, tremendo de horror, estava nos braços de Sesshoumaru.

- Não!Não! Eu preciso salva-los! Não posso deixá-los morrer!

- Rin!

As mãos em seus ombros a sacudiram e ela abriu os olhos. Sesshoumaru estava sentado em sua cama, a expressão solene à luz do abajur. Usava uma calça de pijama de seda, mas o peito forte estava nu.

- Rin, fale comigo.

- Eu... eu estou bem. Tive um pesadelo, mas já passou.

- Você gritou. Pensei que os pesadelos pertencessem ao passado.

- Até aquele instante, Rin não imaginava que Sesshoumaru estivesse a par do acontecido.

- Pertenciam.

O olhar dele abandonou-lhe o rosto para descer até o vale profundo entre os seios. Apesar do corpete de renda ser forrado, os mamilos escuros ficavam visíveis. Rin não havia notado esse detalhe antes. Mas, também, nunca se importava em se esconder antes, pois nenhum homem a vira de camisola.

Ela ergueu instintivamente as mãos sob o olhar perturbador, mas não conseguiu esconder a evidência das sensações novas que a invadiam. Os mamilos se tornaram duros e palpitantes e ela corou de vergonha.

- Lindos - Sesshoumaru murmurou, sem parar de fita-los. - São como o cair da noite sobre as rosas.

Os olhos intrigados mergulharam nos olhos embevecidos.

- Nenhum homem lhe descreveu seu corpo antes?

- Nenhum homem o viu.

Sesshoumaru respirou fundo. Seus olhos tornaram a deslizar sobre a pele acetinada entre o decote, sobre a veia que pulsava rapidamente no pescoço, e sobre os lábios úmidos. Não a tocou, mas o brilho dos olhos foi suficiente para Rin se assustar. Sesshoumaru lhe provocava sensações estranhas. Não tinha certeza se as apreciava ou não.

- Você deve sair daqui. - murmurou, rouca.

- Daqui a pouco - ele assentiu. Antes Chérie, quero ter certeza de que os pesadelos não voltarão.

- Estou bem.

- A melhor forma de se afastar um pesadelo é criar uma experiência que o suplante. Você não concorda?

- Isso depende da experiência que você tem em mente - ela respondeu, quase sem fôlego.

- Algo muito inocente. Como você, chérie - ele acrescentou com um sorriso suave. - Não há o que temer. Será apenas um contato que lhe provará que a inocência pode ser tão árida quanto o deserto.

Conforme falava, Sesshoumaru a levantou do travesseiro e deslizou as mangas da camisola até a cintura. Suas mãos macias e quentes começaram a se mover pelas costas nuas, fazendo com que os seios de Rin roçassem no peito dele. Ela arquejou. A sensação era poderosa e indescritível. Fazia os seios incharem, todo seu corpo inchar. E provocou um súbito calor mais embaixo. Suas mãos ficaram tensas sobre os ombros de Sesshoumaru.

- Relaxe - ele murmurou em seu ouvido. Ela não podia. Seu corpo parecia estar se derretendo, mas os seios continuavam rígidos. E suas mãos. - Você está gostando? - Sesshoumaru perguntou, movendo-a de um lado para o outro para que o atrito entre suas peles se intensificasse.

Ela estava cravando as unhas nos ombros dele, sem perceber.

- Você...precisa...parar.

- Só mais um pouquinho. Prometo - ele sussurrou e mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha. - Não farei nada que a comprometa. Nada que a envergonhe. Apenas quero tocá-la.

Rin não conseguiu afasta-lo as carícias eram enloquecedoras. A fazia ansiar por coisas vergonhosas.  
Apesar da mente relutante, ela se afastou para facilitar o acesso dele aos seus seios. Mas a vergonha a impediu de encara-lo e ela escondeu o rosto no peito dele.

- Não tenha vergonha de gostar daquilo que eu posso lhe oferecer - ele falou baixinho. - Não vou lhe fazer mal.

- Mordeu o lábio. Não sabia o que responder. As sensações não deixavam. Sesshoumaru a tocava com os polegares de uma forma que os mamilos se tornaram ainda mais inflamados. Todo o seu corpo começou a latejar.

As mãos de Sesshoumaru tornaram a deslizar por suas costas.  
Em seguida ele a abraçou e ficou imóvel. Rin podia sentir o quanto o coração dele batia forte. Mas não tinha coragem nem vontade de mandá-lo parar. Queria que as carícias continuassem mais e mais. Que jamais terminassem. Nunca imaginara que um homem pudesse dar tanto prazer a uma mulher.

Não sabia que suas mãos haviam mergulhado entre os cabelos de Sesshoumaru até ele gentilmente afasta-las e faze-la se deitar novamente. Segurava-a pelos pulsos e olhava para os seios. Agora vai me despir por inteiro, Rin pensou. Suas mãos, então me tocarão e ele me verá...

- Não!

Se Sesshoumaru a despisse, veria a cicatriz. Mas ele, alertado por Kouga, percebeu o motivo da súbita relutância.

- De que lado do quadril, chérie?

- O esquerdo - balbuciou, depois de um momento de hesitação.

Ele sorriu e começou a descer muito lentamente a camisola até alcançar o quadril. Ela prendeu a respiração.

- Rin, seu corpo é uma dádiva dos deuses. Algumas cicatrizes não o alteraram. Pense nelas como marcas de bravura. Você é maravilhosa. - Ele sorriu. - Agora, tente dormir. Garanto a você que não voltará a ter pesadelos. Sonhará com meus olhos.

Um calor intenso subiu-lhe ao rosto.

- Isso é timidez e me encanta. - Sem demonstrar o que tinha em mente, ele a vestiu e beijou-a na testa. - Você me deu o maior presente que um homem pode desejar, sem se dar conta do que fez. Você me convidou para ser o primeiro em sua vida.

- Não foi minha intenção.

- Nada me daria maior prazer - ele continuou, e havia sinceridade em sua voz. - Mas nossos destinos são muito diferentes. Eu só tiraria sua virgindade se pudesse lhe oferecer um futuro comigo. Infelizmente não posso.

Hesitante, Rin ergueu a mão e tocou-o no rosto. Ele apertou sua mão e soltou-a. Ela traçou a linha daqueles lábios com as pontas dos dedos. Depois fez o mesmo com as sobrancelhas. Sesshoumaru era dono de um charme devastador.

Estava se apaixonando por ele como dezenas de mulheres antes dela.  
Ele segurou-lhe novamente a mão e beijou-a.

- Bonne nuit, ma chére.

- Não compreendo.

- O que não compreende? - ele brincou. - O francês ou a razão de você ter me permitido tanta liberdade?

- As duas coisas.

- Você é muito jovem, curiosa e tímida. Uma combinação arrebatadora. Um dia, um homem a levará para a cama e você descobrirá que uma cicatriz não significa nada para alguém apaixonado. - Ele ajeitou o lençol. - Durma bem.

- Você também.

Sesshoumaru olhou em sua direção Rin não conseguiu decifrar o brilho que viu. Em seguida dormiu e não teve pesadelos.  
Formou-se um elo de amizade entre Rin e Sesshoumaru depois daquela noite, mas também um novo tipo de tensão. Sesshoumaru fazia questão de não se aproximar demais ou toca-la indevidamente. Também não se referiu uma única vez ao que acontecera. A julgar pelo seu comportamento, parecia impossível que tivesse sido real.

A tensão parecia aumentar a cada dia.  
Em certo momento Kouga descobriu que Sesshoumaru mandava buscar comida fora e reclamou:

- Você precisa cooperar conosco ou não haverá condições de protegê-lo.

- São meus próprios homens que tem comprado e trazido as refeições. Não se vestem mais de terno ou cáftans. Parecem carregadores de empresas de mudanças e os pratos são trazidos em caixas de papelão.

- Sim, mas o restaurante que os tem fornecido é público.

A polícia desconfiou de uma operação de contrabando ao surpreendê-los, várias noites, carregando caixas pela porta dos fundo do restaurante.  
Rin escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e riu.  
Sesshoumaru não achou graça.

- Você pode desfazer o mal-entendido.

- Já desfiz - Kouga replicou, irritado. - Quase me esfolaram vivo. Queriam que lhes explicassem as circunstâncias que o levaram a se hospedar com Rin.

- O problema é seu.

- Mas envolve você - Kouga retrucou.

- Se tivesse no comando, cuidaria dos assassinos em pessoa.

- Nós adoraríamos colocar nossas mãos sobre eles, também, só que até o momento não temos idéia de onde se esconderam. Já vasculhamos todos os cantos da cidade e nada.

Embora tenham sido vistos na costa de Yucatán no início da semana, não devem ter entrado no país, ainda. Entretanto, como devem surgir a qualquer momento, você faria um enorme favor a si mesmo e a nós, se usasse de descrição.

- Tenho sido discreto.

- Oh, sim, mandando comprar comidas exóticas importadas.

- Peça que ela pare de comprar aquelas carnes esquisitas que vêem embrulhadas em uma tripa cor de laranja.

- Salsichas - Rin corrigiu.

- Se nós levarmos outros tipos de ingredientes à sua casa, tais como legumes e verduras, você se importa de tentar agrada-lo, Rin?

- Traga-me cogumelos, filé mignon e cicuta. Farei um jantar inesquecível

- Não é permitido envenenar dignitários estrangeiros - Kouga comentou.

- Desmancha-prazeres!

- Providenciaremos as compras imediatamente - Kouga prometeu. - Você promete, agora, que não vai mais encomendar jantares através dos seus homens, Sesshoumaru?

Ele continuava relutante.

- Está bem. Afinal ela não cozinha tão mal assim.

- Eu cozinho muito bem!

- Faça uma torta de maçã com creme que eu fico para jantar -Kouga insinuou.

- Por que não? Basta me trazer as maças e o creme de leite.

Sesshoumaru se colocou entre eles.

- Infelizmente essa não é uma boa idéia. Kouga é conhecido pela maioria dos terroristas. Não pode ser visto aqui.

- Ele tem razão - Kouga concordou desanimado.

- Não fique triste. Eu guardo um pedaço de torta.

- Isso me consola. Bem, boa noite.

Rin o acompanhou até a porta, ciente de que Sesshoumaru não perdia um único movimento seu.

- Cuidado com ele - Kouga avisou antes de sair. - è um homem que faz sucesso com as mulheres e você seria uma experiência totalmente nova.

- Obrigada pelo alerta, Kouga, mas não sou tão tola quanto pareço.

- Cuide-se assim mesmo.

- Você, também.

Ela fechou a porta e se sentiu aliviada por ter conseguido se manter fria. Kouga não deveria saber que Sesshoumaru já a descobrira como mulher. A lembrança da noite a fez estremecer. Precisa tentar tirar aquele homem de sua cabeça. O que acontecera entre eles não deveria se repetir.

- Que tal uma xícara de café? - ela ofereceu, no esforço de quebrar o silêncio.

- Kouga está atraído por você - Sesshoumaru comentou em poucas palavras. - Está acostumado ao perigo e não desistirá facilmente.

- Eu percebi, mas não estou interessada nele além da amizade.

- Eu aceito a xícara de café.

- Obrigada Rin repetiu. - É educado agradecer quando uma pessoa se oferece para servi-lo.

O cenho de Sesshoumaru continuou franzido.

- A cortesia valoriza as pessoas. Você poderia tentar usa-la.

Ele não respondeu. Rin foi para a cozinha e preparou o café. Quando voltou à sala e colocou a bandeja sobre a mesinha, Sesshoumaru ergueu os olhos para ela.

- O brigado.

Rin sorriu.

- De nada.

**Espero que gostem desse capitulo beijos.**

**Valeu pelas reviews, vocês são d+!!  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Kouga realmente não veio jantar. Mais tarde, quando Sesshoumaru se ofereceu para acompanhá-la ao hospital, o agente ainda não havia aparecido. Rin achou melhor se preparar para o rosário de reclamações.  
Assim que se sentiu espremido no carro minúsculo, conforme ela antecipara, ele não parou de se queixar enquanto não chegaram.

- Se detesta tanto meu carro, porque insiste em vir comigo?

- Ela indagou, zangada.

- Porque é perigoso uma mulher sair sozinha à noite em qualquer lugar do mundo.

Ele se preocupava com ela. A constatação a fez se sentir mimada, protegida. Fitou-o e sorriu. Sesshoumaru lhe fez um carinho.  
Mas ao perceber que Rin procurava se inclinar para prolongar o contato, ele recuou.

- Você me perturba. Não posso me entregar a essa fraqueza.

Ele desceu do carro e esperou-a. Em seguida a soltou até a entrada do hospital. No primeiro trecho, segurou-a pelo cotovelo. Depois seus dedos forem descendo até se entrelaçarem aos dela.

Ela parou, incapaz de resistir às sensações explosivas que a engolfavam. Ele a fitou, as mandíbulas cerradas, deixando-se invadir pelas mesmas sensações. Seus dedos apertaram os dela e suas palmas se uniram. Por longos minutos, permaneceram na calçada, sob a luz da rua, simplesmente se devorando com os olhos.

- Não deveríamos - ele sussurrou, rouco. Mas se aproximou mais até encostar seu corpo ao dela.

- Não... - ela confirmou, apoiando o rosto no peito dele e sentindo seu perfume embriagador.

A mão a libertou. Os braços se ergueram lentamente e a envolveram. Então ele se inclinou e apoiou o queixo sobre o alto da cabeça. Embalou-a em um doce movimento cheio de paz. Quando a soltou, ela precisou segurar-lhe a mão para não cair. De mãos dadas, portanto, seguiram para o elevador.

Ele esperou na anti-sala. Seus olhos fixos no carpete não viam nada. Rin estava se tornando importante demais em sua vida. Temia não conseguir mais se separar dela e sabia que isso seria necessário. Era estranho que Rin pudesse ter despertado sentimentos tão fortes nele, quando todas as outras mulheres que conhecera haviam falhado nesse sentido. Sentia ternura por Rin. Um sentimento novo. Nunca sentira ternura por outro ser antes.

Quando ela voltou, sentiu-se ainda mais perturbado. Precisaria se vigiar e não se aproximar demais. Foi difícil mas conseguiu. No apartamento, alegou cansaço e se fechou no quarto de hóspedes.

Rin estranhou a súbita mudança de atitude. Sabia que Sesshoumaru era imprevisível, mas não a esse ponto. De repente, comportava-se como se não quisesse mais vê-la.  
Na manhã seguinte, depois de se vestir e ir à cozinha para preparar o desjejum, ouviu-o falar com Kouga ao telefone. O que Sesshoumaru dizia a deixou paralisada.

- Estou dizendo, não posso mais ficar aqui! A situação está se tornando insuportável.

Você precisa arrumar um outro lugar. - silêncio. - Fale com eles, então. Eu espero uma solução e não um pedido de desculpa.  
Quando Sesshoumaru bateu o telefone, Rin correu para o quarto, quase em lágrimas.

Não podia entender porque Sesshoumaru não queria mais ficar com ela. Teria medo de que fosse envergonhá-lo, atirando-se a seus pés e dizendo que o amava? Esse procedimento só poderia ter uma resposta. Ela demonstrara o que sentia, na noite anterior, quando o abraçara e se abandonara à sensação de paz e conforto. Como pudera ser tão fraca? Ele a atraía, lhe despertara sensações novas. Desejáva-o. Mais do que isso. Gostava dele.

Mirou o rosto pálido no espelho. Não podia se desesperar. Precisava preparar o café da manhã, ir para o escritório e não permitir que o fato destruísse sua vida. Tinha Shippo em quem pensar.  
Com esse pensamento firme em mente, maquiou-se para disfarçar a palidez e saiu do quarto. Sesshoumaru estava sentado o sofá.

- Preparo alguma coisa em um minuto para comermos.

- Não é necessário. Não estou com fome.

- Sirva-se, quando quiser - ela ofereceu, enquanto vestia o casco e apanhava a bolsa.

- E você? Vai trabalhar sem comer ao menos uma torrada?

- Também não estou com fome - replicou sem fita-lo.

No topo da escada, ela se deteve. Sentia-se péssima. Agora a situação estava pior do que no início, quando discutiam a todo instante. Agira Sesshoumaru não podia sequer suportar ficar sob o mesmo teto que ela.

- Rin? - ele a chamou conforme descia o primeiro degrau.

- O que foi?

- Não é saudável sair de casa sem se alimentar, quando se tem o costume.

- Posso cuidar de mim mesma sozinha, obrigada.

Coma alguma coisa quando chegar no trabalho, então. Deve haver um café por perto.

- Comerei quando sentir vontade.

Os olhos escuros acariciaram-na como se fossem mãos ávidas. Ela corou. Em seguida ele entrou no apartamento e fechou a porta.  
Kouga passou pela empresa por volta do meio-dia. Seu interesse era grande demais para um observador casual.

- Você andou chorando e não preciso de três chances para adivinhar o motivo.

- Ele que se livrar de mim - ela esbravejou - E eu também quero me livrar dele. Detesto que critiquem minha comida!

- Sesshoumaru está querendo protege-la - Kouga comentou.

Rin ergueu os olhos, sem entender.

- É algo inconsciente, mas Sesshoumaru está tentando afasta-la da linha de fogo. Acredita que você está em perigo por estar junto dele, mas nós não deixaremos que nada de mal lhes aconteça. Eu avisei-o de que a mudança repentina não resolveria o problema. Poderia até aumenta-lo.

- O que ele respondeu? - Rin indagou, tentando parecer desinteressada.

- Que você não pode ser prejudicada, custe o que custar.

- É um gesto bonito da parte dele - Rin murmurou.

- Quando o ouvi ao telefone, não foi essa a impressão que ele deu.

- Sesshoumaru está com muitos problemas na cabeça.

- Só pode estar. Espiões e assassinos o seguindo por toda a parte!

- Além de sua segurança pessoal.

- Exatamente.

- Mas você não está acreditando em mim, está? Acha que inventei essa desculpa para mantê-la em nossas boas graças.

- Os espiões são todos iguais. Suas missões estão acima de tudo.

- Bem, talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco - Kouga confessou. - Mas não muito. Continuo acreditando que a principal preocupação de Sesshoumaru é seu bem-estar.

- Não foi isso que ele disse ao telefone.

- Você está certa.

- O que foi, então?

- Que acabaria subindo pelas paredes se eu não o tirasse de seu apartamento nos próximos dois dias.

- Ele não seria o único! - Rin retrucou, para se arrepender em seguida ao notar o olhar desconfiado do agente.

- Verei o que posso fazer - ele prometeu.

- Obrigada, Kouga.

- Até lá, lembre-se de usar pijamas à noite.

Rin arregalou os olhos.

-Calma! Ele contou apenas que você teve um pesadelo e que estava usando uma camisola desenhada especialmente para minar todas as boas intenções de um homem e sua moral.

- Imagine! Era apenas uma camisola comum e batida. E não pedi a ele que a tirasse de mim!

Kouga assoviou e olhou para os lados. Do rubor, Rin passou para a palidez.

- Não me admiro que ele esteja subindo pelas paredes.

- tire-o do meu apartamento! Hoje!

- O mais rápido possível, prometo. Até lá use pijama!

- Usarei uma armadura - ela sibilou.

Assim que Kouga se afastou, Rin sentiu vontade de gritar de raiva. Como Sesshoumaru pudera comentar com outra pessoa o que se passara ente eles? Com se atrevera?  
Passou o dia praguejando e bufando. Até a hora de voltar para o apartamento estava em ponto de ebulição.

- Como pode? - gritou ao abrir a porta.

Sesshoumaru desligou a televisão e encarou-a.

- como pude o quê?

- Como se atreveu a contar àquele bisbilhoteiro que me viu de camisola?

- Eu não comentei. O que houve entre nós foi muito íntimo e ofenderia meu senso de honra divulga-lo a outros.

- Mas ele disse...

- Sim?

Sesshoumaru lhe parecia sincero. Agora perigoso. Ela hesitou.

- Kouga disse que você que sair daqui porque está subindo pelas paredes por minha causa.

- estou - ele confirmou com um sorriso que a deixou confusa. Depois se levantou do sofá, tirou a bolsa de suas mãos e o casaco. - Sente-se e tome um café. Fui eu que fiz.  
Por ser a primeira vez, acho que ficou ótimo.

Ela não conseguia imaginar Sesshoumaru fazendo um café. Mas era verdade. Estava ótimo.

- eu só disse a Kouga que não estava gostando do risco de permanecer aqui.

- Por causa do problema com a compra das comidas?

- Porque você é desejável demais - ele declarou solene. - Não conhece os homens. Não sabe das artimanhas que um homem, mesmo honrado, pode empregar quando a paixão o sega. O que houve entre nós ontem, no hospital foi muito perigoso. Você está vulnerável a mim e eu a você.

- eu sei. Mas se não foi você quem contou a Kouga sobre a camisola, como foi que ele...As Câmeras?

- Não, não há câmeras no quarto. Eu mandei que meus próprios homens o examinassem para ter certeza. Não queria que alguém pudesse espioná-la enquanto dormia.

- Obrigada

- Onde guardou a camisola?

- Eu a lavei e pendurei perto da janela para secar. Oh...

- Um binóculo, sem dúvida. Kouga não permitiria nada, além disso. Seria uma violação à sua privacidade.

- Espero que esteja certo. Sinto-me enjoada só em pensar que alguém pudesse ter visto... ouvido...

- Você não sabe quase nada do mundo. Há homens que não pensam em outra coisa se não em mulheres. Mas é melhor esquecermos esse assunto. Beba o seu café.

- Suponho que você tenha muitas. Por causa de sua posição, é claro. Os diplomatas vivem entre os círculos sociais mais elevados, e você não é feio.

- Obrigado.

Ela tornou o último gole.

- Nunca tive muito tempo para encontros. Tinha de cuidar da casa e de Shippo. Além disso, os rapazes não se interessavam muito. Eu era muito magra. Depois aconteceu a cicatriz. Eu me achava horrível.

- E agora? - Sesshoumaru provocou.

- Acho que você foi muito delicado.

- Eu tinha muito mais em mente do que delicadeza, Rin. Você é extremamente desejável. Não paro de pensar em você, dia e noite. É por isso que pedi para me levarem para outro lugar. Um envolvimento entre nós poderia levar a conseqüências trágicas.

- Você deve conhecer muitas mulheres dispostas a lhe dar aquilo que quer.

- Talvez.

- Eu não pretendo me despir e ir para a sua cama, Sesshoumaru. Por que tem tanto medo?

- Porque só em pensar nessa possibilidade, minha cabeça está rodopiando. Não estou conseguindo mais resistir a você.

- Eu jamais me comportaria...

O toque do telefone os interrompeu. Ela atendeu, ouviu por um minuto e ficou mortalmente pálida.

- Rin o que houve?

- Shippo. Ele piorou. Preciso ir correndo para o hospital.

- Você não está em condições de dirigir. Pegue o casaco.

Ele chame um táxi. Como o telefone estava grampeado, assim que desceram, Kouga já estava a postos. Sem dizer uma palavra, abriu a porta e levou-os.  
O corpo franzino de Shippo estava se debatendo. Rin tentou segurar-lhe as mãos por um momento, mas logo rompeu em pranto. Sesshoumaru abraçou-a e tentou conforta-la. Não a deixou nem depois do médico seda-la.

- Como ela está? - Kouga quis saber quando Sesshoumaru saiu finalmente do quarto.

- Nada bem. É forte e corajosa, mas não está conseguindo resistir. O estado do garoto é grave. Ele pode morrer.

- E se isso não acontecer?

- Poderá sair do coma - Sesshoumaru respondeu, esperançoso.

- Foi o médico que afirmou. Os movimentos desordenados são uma evidência de frenética atividade cerebral. Por Rin, rezo para que o menino se recupere.

- Quando saberemos a resposta?

- Logo, eu espero.

Foi o que aconteceu. Minutos depois. O médico ria e chorava quando chamou Sesshoumaru.

- Venha ver com seus próprios olhos. Depois poderá acordar Rin e lhe contar.

No quarto, o menino estava de olhos abertos, enquanto uma equipe de médicos o examinava. Sua expressão para Sesshoumaru era de curiosidade.

- Ele vai ficar bom? – Sesshoumaru indagou.

- com o tempo e os devidos tratamentos ficará perfeito!

Sesshoumaru correu para dar a notícia a Kouga. Em seguida foi até o quarto onde Rin dormia.

- Acorde, querida - sussurrou, sem se dar conta do modo como a chamara. - Acorde.

- Rin abriu os olhos com esforço.

- Shippo? Shippo já se foi?

- Não! Ele acordou! Ele vai ficar bem!

- Ela apertou as mãos que Sesshoumaru lhe estendia e se sentou.

- Graças a Deus!

Enquanto Rin chorava, Sesshoumaru a manteve junto ao peito, depois ajudou-a a se levantar.

- Devagar, querida. Apóie-se em mim.

Sustentada por Sesshoumaru, ela entrou no quarto de Shippo. Ao vê-la, o menino pestanejou e tentou sorrir.

- Irmã?

A voz do garoto estava estranha, mas o médico garantiu que voltaria ao normal.

- Shippo. Oh, Shippo, eu te amo tanto. Agora você poderá ir para casa. Nós ficaremos juntos outra vez. Faz tanto tempo.

- Eu vinha visitá-lo quase todas as noites.

- Eu sei. Eu ouvia sua voz.

Rin rio de felicidade.

- Ouviu, doutor? Eu disse!

- Quem é ele? - Shippo indicou Sesshoumaru.

- É Pedro, nosso primo de Chihuahua.

- Não temos primos em Chihuahua - o menino murmurou.

- esqueceu-se do tio Gonzáles casado com tia Margie?

Rin mentiu, os lábios apertados.

- Não me lembro muito bem.

- não faz mal. Com o tempo você se lembrará. Agora descanse.

O menino fechou imediatamente os olhos.

- Ele ficará bem. Não se preocupe - o médico garantiu.

- O senhor tem certeza?

- absoluta. - O médico se dirigiu a Sesshoumaru. - Leve-a para casa e lhe dê estes dois comprimidos. Ela precisa dormir.

No carro, Kouga e Sesshoumaru conversavam muito, mas Rin não prestou atenção. Estava exausta demais e tonta. Kouga os levou até a porta do apartamento. Dentro, Sesshoumaru a fez tomar imediatamente os comprimidos com um copo d'água.

- Obrigada - agradeceu.

- Por tudo que fez.

- Não fiz nada.

- É o que você pensa. Boa noite. Acho que vou dormir

**Bem muitos beijos para cada leitor que sempre lembra de deixar seus comentarios e também aqueles que não deixam.**

**Gostaria de informar que finalmente escrevi o ultimo capitulo da fic Nossa Historia só estou presisando encontra**

**uma leitora****(o) beta, póis a minha desapareceu(que coisa, não me pergunte como mas a menina sumiu), caso alguém saiba de alguém ou se alguém se oferecer ficarei imensamente grata pois antes de posta-la gostaria que fosse revisada.**

**Muitos e muitos beijos e até o proximo capitulo.**


	8. Chapter 7

Continuação do capitulo 6

- Durma bem.

O efeito foi tão rápido que ela caiu na cama e dormiu vestida.  
Três minutos depois, Sesshoumaru foi espiá-la. Sorriu. Parecia ser seu destino bancar o valete. Despiu-a e colocou a camisola. Pensou em lhe tirar a calcinha, também, mas acabou resolvendo não exagerar. Quando acordasse, Rin ficaria furiosa.

Adormecida, ela estava ainda mais vulnerável. Os lábios entreabertos, a respiração lenta e profunda. Era tão frágil. Ele precisava ser mais paciente, colaborar de alguma forma com ela e não criticá-la tanto.  
Depois do que acontecera, a mudança para outro lugar estava fora de cogitação. Com Shippo em casa, ela precisaria ainda mais dele.

A sensação era nova e estranha. Nunca se sentira necessário a alguém antes, a nível pessoal.  
De repente quando começou a se afastar do leito, Rin segurou-lhe a mão e a levou de encontro a seio.

- Fique. Não vá.

Ele tornou a sorrir. Rin certamente ficaria surpresa ao acordar.  
Para não perturbar seu sono, afastou-se apenas o suficiente para se despir. Então deitou-se ao lado dela e aninhou-a entre seus braços. Ela encolheu-se por um momento ao sentir o contato de seu corpo quase nu. Algo a que não estava acostumada. Mas logo relaxou e se entregou, confiante, ao seu carinho.  
A noite para ele não seria das mais confortáveis, Sesshoumaru pensou, mas, por outro lado, não se lembrava de outra ocasião em que sentira tanta paz.

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Rin sentiu um peso sobre seu braço. Virou-se e seu rosto foi de encontro a um travesseiro quente e musculoso. Deveria estar sonhando. Estendeu a mão e acariciou. Fez uma pausa e tornou a acaricia-lo.

- Devagar, chérie - sussurrou uma voz em seu ouvido.

- Carícias assim são muito perigosas logo pela manhã.

Ela abriu os olhos e viu um par de olhos âmbares se derramando nos dela. Sentou-se na cama como se tivesse levado um choque. Sesshoumaru estava a seu lado. O lençol o cobria apenas até a cintura. O torso estava inteiramente nu.  
Assim como o dela, Rin descobriu dali a instantes, puxando o lençol até o pescoço.

- A idéia foi sua - Sesshoumaru esclareceu. - Sentiu calor e tirou a camisola. E o resto.

Depois se enrolou em si mesma como uma gata e se aconchegou a mim. Em seguida voltou a dormir. Confesso que eu não consegui. Passei a noite entregue à pior tortura a que um homem pode ser submetido.

- Os tranqüilizantes - Rin se desculpou. - Não estou acostumada a tomar remédios. Eles provocam, algumas vezes, um comportamento estranho em mim.

- Eu notei. Você me fez um pedido irrecusável.

Rin cobriu a cabeça com o lençol.

- Calma! Não aconteceu nada.

- O que você está pensando de mim! Minha reputação está arruinada.

- Ainda não - Sesshoumaru caçoou. - Mas se ainda estiver tão disposta quanto ontem à noite, eu estou pronto a atendê-la.

- Oh!

Ele estirou os braços e riu.

- Foi uma revelação. Confesso que não resisti ao calor e maciez do seu corpo. Para poder senti-la com toda a intensidade, tirei minha roupa, também. Não imagina o quanto lutei comigo mesmo para não ir em frente. Você estava deliciosamente sensual.

- Quer dizer que não está usando nada nem uma cueca? - Rin arregalou os olhos.

Ele rolou para o lado e se apoiou sobre o cotovelo.

- Nada.

Ela ficou imóvel. De repente começou a morder o lábio.

- Preciso me levantar.

Sesshoumaru fez um gesto de concordância.

- Não posso sair da cama com você me olhando desse jeito.

- Como poderia deixar de olhar se estou diante da mulher mais cativante que já conheci?

Você é uma obra de arte.

- Não adianta dizer palavras lisonjeiras. Não quero que me olhe.

- Prefere que eu me levante primeiro, não é?

- Por favor.

- Você é uma garota terrível, sabia? Esconderá os olhos com as mãos. Então, quando eu me levantar, não resistirá à curiosidade de ver como um homem fica quando sente desejo por uma mulher, e espiará entre os dedos.

- Pare com isso! Eu não irei espiá-lo!

No mesmo instante, Sesshoumaru jogou o lençol de lado, levantou-se e alongou o corpo. Rin, que até então conservara as mãos sobre os olhos, fez exatamente o que Sesshoumaru previra.  
Seu coração disparou no peito, a garganta secou. Sesshoumaru virou de frete.

- Não devemos nos envergonhar de nossos corpos - ele murmurou, permitindo que ela o fitasse à vontade.

Ela não disse uma palavra. Seus olhos se abriram cada vez mais.

- Você me lisonjeia com seu interesse, chérie. Por outro lado, está ficando cada vez mais difícil eu praticar o autocontrole. - ele se virou e vestiu a cueca e a calça do pijama.

Quando tornou a olhar para Rin, ela estava coberta novamente com o lençol, até os seios.

- Ainda continua tímida. Por quê? Nós dormimos juntos.

- Não foi bem assim.

- Dormimos nos braços um do outro sem qualquer roupa, como amantes.

- Mas não somos!

- Seremos - ele declarou com um sorriso. - A idéia me deixa aliciando de prazer. Você é feita de seda e cetim. È doce, inocente e ao mesmo tempo corajosa. O que mais um homem poderia pedir da vida?

- Não serei sua amante - Rin afirmou, de repente.

- Nem eu poderia lhe pedir para representar uma parte tão pequena em minha vida.

- Ela ficou intrigada. O que Sesshoumaru estava insinuando?

- O que você quer, então?

- O que você sussurrou em meu ouvido ontem a noite enquanto dormia.

- Mas eu não me lembro de nada!

- No momento oportuno, você se lembrará. Vista-se enquanto eu preparo o café. Shippo deve estar impaciente para vê-la.

Rin começou a rir.

- Shippo! Então não foi um sonho?

- Não. Vamos, levante-se.

Ele saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ela pulou da cama e correu para o banheiro. Antes de alcançá-lo, porém, a porta do quarto tornou a abrir. Sesshoumaru a fitou de um jeito que jamais esqueceria.

- Pare com isso!

Ele balançou a cabeça, riu e fechou outra vez a porta.

- Não pude resistir. Agora, apresse-se.

Enquanto tomava uma ducha, Rin pensou que nunca se sentira tão feliz e excitada. Sua vida adquirira um novo alento, e Sesshoumaru fazia parte dela.

Os olhos de Shippo se iluminaram ao vê-la. Sua aparência era melhor. O novo quarto que lhe deram também era muito mais acolhedor, sem aquele mundo de aparelhos e fios. As faces estavam mais coradas, a fala mais inteligível.

- Oi, primo - ele cumprimentou Sesshoumaru com um sorriso.

- Bom dia, priminho. Sente-se melhor?

- Muito melhor. Mas estava preocupado com Rin. Disseram-me que ela precisou ser medicada.

- Já estou nova em folha - Rin garantiu. - Com os remédios que me deram, dormi a noite inteira como um bebê.

- Perdoe-me pelo susto que lhe dei.

- Vamos, não fale mais nisso. É tão maravilhoso vê-lo acordado, disposto, conversando comigo. Shippo, você é tudo o que tenho no mundo.

- E eu, cherie? - Sesshoumaru cochichou às suas costas, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

Ela olhou imediatamente no fundo daqueles olhos âmbares e corou.

- Quando poderei sair daqui e ir para casa? - Shippo perguntou, ansioso, interrompendo o colóquio.

- Preciso perguntar ao médico. Mas prometo que não lhe darei sossego enquanto não o liberar - ela prometeu.

Só que não foi tão fácil assim persuadir o Dr. Brown a dar alta ao garoto. Enquanto novos exames não fossem realizados e os médicos tivessem certeza do estado físico e mental de Shippo, ele teria de continuar no hospital. Animou-a bastante, contudo, saber que o apetite de Shippo estava excelente. O médico chegou a brincar que ela precisaria preparar o bolso para as compras de supermercado.

Desde que passara a noite com Rin nos braços, Sesshoumaru se convenceu de que o casamento seria a única solução. O desejo que sentia por ela crescia a cada dia. Ele precisava não apenas de seu corpo perfeito, mas de seu coração caloroso e de seu espírito forte. O problema envolvendo as relações do seu país com os Estados Unidos seria resolvido depois. O fato de ele escolher uma americana como esposa poderia, inclusive, facilitar os negócios entre as duas nações. Longe de ser um problema, o casamento poderia se revelar uma grande vantagem.

Quanto mais pensava no assunto, mais convencido Sesshoumaru ficava de que essa seria uma sábia decisão.  
Enquanto Rin conversava com o irmão, ele chamou Kouga de lago.

- Você precisa encontrar logo os assassinos. Não posso mais perder meu tempo.

- Você e Rin brigaram novamente?

- Não se trata disso. Desejo ir para casa e me casar.

Kouga ficou chocado, mas tentou não dar demonstração.

- Não acha que é uma decisão muito repentina?

- Já estou em idade de me casar há muito tempo. Achava que poderia esperar mais, mas com toda essa trama assassinatos eu me dei conta de minha própria vulnerabilidade. Não posso deixar meu povo sem um herdeiro. Quanto mais penso, mais acredito que meu cunhado esteja envolvido no plano para acabarem comigo. É o único membro da minha família que poderia se beneficiar com minha morte. Além disso, ele tem contatos e pode receber o apoio de um grande número de oficiais, em troca de benefícios, sem dúvida.

- Você já mencionou isso uma vez e nós tratamos de investigar seu cunhado. No momento há elementos infiltrados em suas operações esperando para surpreendê-lo em qualquer movimento em falso.

- Espero que não demore muito. Agora que tomei a decisão, mau passo esperar para realizar o casamento.

- Acho que devo lhe dar os parabéns, então - Kouga apertou sua mão pensando no quanto Rin sofreria ao saber.

- Outro detalhe. Enquanto esta charada persistir, precisaremos de um apartamento maior. Shippo deve ter alta logo e não haverá espaço suficiente para nós três.

- Nós arrumamos uma casa segura perto de...

- Não serve. Mesmo que Rin não desconfie, o garoto poderá estranhar.

- Tem razão. Um outro apartamento, então, onde poderemos continuar vigiando-o sem despertar suspeitas. Tudo bem?

- Sim, obrigado.

Pela primeira vez, Kouga percebeu que os modos de Sesshoumaru haviam mudado. Ele parecia mais educado, mais maduro. Até mesmo lhe agradecera.

- Onde pretende se casar? Em Saudi Mahara?

- Obviamente terá de ser lã. Tenho deveres de Estado a cumprir. Se minha vontade contasse, preferiria uma cerimônia simples e tranqüila, mas algo assim íntimo seria impossível para um homem na minha posição.

- Compreendo. Bem, há muito trabalho a ser feito.

Antes que Kouga se afastasse, Sesshoumaru o chamou.

- Você parece triste. Sei que é solteiro. Tenha paciência. Um dia acabará encontrando, também, a mulher que o fará feliz.

- Eu já encontrei - Kouga respondeu - mas, inteligente com sou, deixei escapar.

Rin estava tão contente com a recuperação de Shippo que não percebeu o tempo passar. Mais tarde, o comportamento curiosamente tenso de Sesshoumaru despertou-a para a profunda preocupação. Sem saber o que fazer, ela deu um jeito para falar a sós com Kouga.

- Sesshoumaru está calado demais. Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu deva saber?

- Tem certeza que está preparada para ouvir?

- Meu irmão se salvou. Depois desse milagre acho que estou preparada para qualquer coisa.

- Espero que sim. Ele - Kouga apertou os lábios e fez um gesto em direção a Sesshoumaru, que lia uma revista na sala de espera - está ansioso para voltar para casa e se casar.

Casar. O coração de Rin quase parou de bater ao ouvir a palavra. Não tinha percebido, até aquele instante, o quanto Sesshoumaru significava para ela. Casamento. Um homem de sua posição certamente só poderia se casar com alguém de seu nível. Mais importante, de sua própria nacionalidade. O que o seu governo diria se um alto oficial se casasse com uma simples secretaria? Como pudera ser tão ingênua?

- Entendo - ela balbuciou. Havia se formado um nó em sua garganta. Foi preciso que engolisse várias vezes antes de conseguir falar. - Estive sonhando muito alto, não é, Kouga?

- Brianna, eu sinto muito.

- Está tudo bem. Eu deveria ter me preparado. Deus do Céu, ele não poderia se envolver com uma mulher comum, poderia?

- Sinto muito - Kouga repetiu. Eu não queria ter lhe dado essa notícia.

Rin respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar. O destino lhe propusera uma barganha. Shippo em troca de Sesshoumaru. O desespero lhe deu vontade de chorar. Depois de rir. Não passara de uma diversão para Sesshoumaru. Enquanto ela se apaixonava, ele planejava se casar com outra. Nunca se sentira pior em sua vida.

- Preciso voltar para junto de Shippo.

- O tempo é o melhor remédio - Kouga observou, as mão nos bolsos, e o olhar triste.

- Eu sei.

Sua atitude para com Sesshoumaru não mudou, ao menos ostensivamente. Continuou tratando-o com cortesia e delicadeza. A distância, porém, estava aumentando ao ponto de se tornar um abismo. Sesshoumaru notava sua frieza e não entendia.

Kouga não mencionou a conversa que tivera com Rin a respeito do casamento iminente. Contou-lhe, porém, que o agente disfarçado como Sesshoumaru, e que se alojara no melhor hotel da cidade, sofrera uma ameaça de atentado. A notícia fez com que sua preocupação aumentasse com relação à segurança de Rin e de Shippo. Se ele fosse descoberto, nada nem ninguém impediria os terroristas de cumprirem seu objetivo. Nem de matar os inocentes que se atravessassem em seu caminho.

- Sou um homem sinto necessidade de ter uma mulher em minha cama, de vez em quando. Não vou me desculpar por ser humano.

- Não pedi que se desculpasse - ele retrucou. - Estou afirmando simplesmente que não seria a outra em sua vida.

- Isso está fora de questão.

-Ótimo. Ainda bem que nos entendemos.

Rin colocou o carro em movimento. A seu lado, Sesshoumaru permaneceu calado e pensativo. Os planos para o casamento já estavam em andamento e lá estava Rin toda enciumada e zangada por causa de sua amante. Mas o problema já estava solucionado.

Ele havia telefonado para Saudi Mahara e avisado a mulher que iria se casar. Dera-lhe dinheiro suficiente para viver com tranqüilidade até o último dos seus dias. Haviam se despedido como amigos. No entanto, Rin estava recusando-o. Aparentemente não podia aceitar que ele tivera um passado. Isso o entristecia. Julgara-a mais compreensiva.

O pior é que Rin ainda não sabia de tudo. Havia uma verdade que ela não descobrira e que poderia descobrir, sob o risco de não quere-lo mais, não tivera coragem para lhe contar. Planejara esperar, estudar as palavras certas, chegar o monento adequado.

Talvez tivesse esperado demais. Agora ela não queira sequer falar de um futuro com ele.  
Sesshoumaru a fitou com tristeza. Rin era muito jovem. Talvez não estivesse preparada para o que ele tinha para lhe dizer.

Sesshoumaru e Kouga acompanhavam Rin todos os dias ao hospital. Sesshoumaru, sentindo-a relutante em sua presença, não forçava uma aproximação nem um entendimento. Ela, por sua vez, sentia-o protetor e carinhoso, mas não mais amoroso e sensual. Talvez fosse melhor assim. No mínimo, porém, não sabia se devia se sentir grata ou triste. Sesshoumaru, afinal, não teria a mínima consideração no sentido de lhe contar que havia uma outra mulher em sua vida.

Fora uma bênção que Shippo, com sua animação, a compensasse pela dor da perda de Sesshoumaru. Sentia-se fortalecida junto dele e não o largava por um único minuto de sue tempo livre.

No dia em que o médico lhe deu alta, ela dançou ao redor da cama.

- Eu já pedi a Kouga que encontre um apartamento maior para que cada um de nós possa ter seu próprio quarto.

Não fora apenas isso que ele comentara com Kouga, Rin pensou, mas preferiu não tocar no assunto.

- Acho uma boa idéia.

- Você está estranha - Sesshoumaru observou, sem poder se conter mais. - Desde a noite em que dormiu em meus braços, não falou mais três palavras comigo.

- Eu pensei muito e decidi que foi um erro - Rin respondeu, sem coragem de fita-lo. - Não quero me entregar a uma relação sem futuro.

- O que está querendo dizer com "sem futuro"?

- Você entendeu. Não quero ser um brinquedo. Não quando você já tem uma outra mulher em seu país.

Ele desviou o olhar.

- Não pedi que se desculpasse - ela retrucou. - Estou afirmando simplesmente que não seria a outra em sua vida.

- Isso está fora de questão.

Kouga encontrou um apartamento para eles no dia seguinte.

A mudança levou horas para ser efetuada, apesar da ajuda inestimável do pessoal da segurança de Sesshoumaru. Ela jamais vira uma demonstração de tanto poder. Bastava Sesshoumaru estalar os dedos para seus funcionários atende-lo. Mas, apesar de surpresa e quase incrédula, não teceu nenhum comentário. Sesshoumaru que falasse sobre suas extravagâncias com a mulher com quem iria se casar. Ela não o queira. Ela não o queria mais!  
Enquanto Rin desfazia as malas, Sesshoumaru aproveitou para conversar com Kouga, em particular.

- O menino estará seguro conosco? Eu não posso submetê-lo a qualquer risco por nada no mundo.

- Não só ele, como você e Rin. Estão tão protegidos como se estivessem em um abrigo anti-aéreo há vinte andares no subsolo. O apartamento está cercado. Há escutas em todos os telefones e câmeras de televisão em todas as dependências. Para sua própria proteção - Kouga acrescentou -, não se esqueça de memorizá-las.

- Acha que ainda preciso me esforçar nesse sentido? - Sesshoumaru sorriu, amargo. - Depois que o irmão recobrou a consciência ela não tem mais interesse por mim. Eu me tornei o homem esquecido.

Kouga não comentou, mas achou que isso era o melhor que poderia ter acontecido, uma vez que Sesshoumaru estava de casamento marcado.

-Sinto muito. Sei como se sente - Kouga respondeu os olhos distantes.

Sesshoumaru estranhou o desabafo. Kouga nunca lhe fizera confidências.

- Eu tinha uma namorada e cometi um erro tentei me desculpar, mas era tarde demais.

Agora não consigo mais me aproximar dela. Minha namorada passou a me odiar.

- É uma pena.

- Eu também acho. Bem, mas a vida continua. - Kouga se levantou. - Devo deixá-lo agora. Estaremos por perto quando trouxerem o garoto. Lembre-se de ser discreto. Nada de encomendar grandiosos jantares.

Sesshoumaru ergueu ambas as mãos para o céu.

- Talvez eu consiga comer os tais cachorros quentes. Afinal, esta é uma situação de emergência. O meu sósia é que deve estar se deliciando com os pratos de filé mignon e crepes de cereja.

- Uma das vantagens de sua "posição" – Kouga zombou.

- Pois diga a ele para não se acostumar demais às finas iguarias. Sua "posição" é apenas temporária.

- Se quer mesmo saber, é o que todos nós pensamos. A solução está próxima, mais próxima de que imagina. Você tinha razão em suspeitar do seu cunhado. Mas, no momento, não posso lhe dizer mais nada.

- E quanto à minha irmã? - Sesshoumaru quis saber.

- Ainda não sabemos.

Sesshoumaru seguiu, preocupado, ao lado de Rin ,para o hospital. Ela estava muito bem-humorada. O chefe lhe dera folga naquele dia e as colegas do escritório haviam comprado um presente para Shippo. Ele era grande e estava embrulhado. Elas não quiseram contar a Rin o que era. Shippo ficou ansioso ao saber.

- Eu o teria trazido até o hospital comigo - Rin explicou -, mas era tão grande que não caberia no carro com nós três.

**Estou extremamente ansiosa em saber se gostaram, bem no proximo capitulo tudo sera esclarecido entre Rin e Sesshoumaru, e Shippo se mostrara atencioso aos detalhes ao seu redor.**

**Beijos e muitos abraços para todos aqueles que deixaram seus comentarios e os que não também. Alias se houver algum errinho de gramatica me perdoem.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

Rin ficou parada, no meio da sala, a mente se recusando a funcionar.

- Sua irmã acaba de recuperá-lo após três longos anos – Sesshoumaru comentou salvando-a.

-Nós acha natural que esteja com um pouco de ciúme de dividi-lo com outra pessoa, ao menos no início?

- Puxa vida, Rin, eu não tinha pensado nisso!

Rin se dirigiu a Shippo e abraçou-o, os olhos fixos em Sesshoumaru, cheios de gratidão.

- Desculpe querido. É só por alguns dias, está bem?

- Claro. Eu não me importo. Eu posso esperar.

- Obrigada.

- De nada. Afinal, para que servem os irmãos?

Um desastre havia sido evitado, Rin pensou aliviada.  
Quanto tempo, porém, demoraria em surgir o próximo? Shippo estava desconfiado. As perguntas certamente viriam. Ele era muito esperto. Embora ainda não a tivesse encostada a parede, seus olhos diziam tudo. A cada dia que passava, sua curiosidade com relação à Sesshoumaru se tornava mais evidente.

- Shippo está desconfiado de nós - Sesshoumaru falou a Rin a noite, quando ficaram a sós na cozinha, após Shippo ir para a cama.

- Sim, eu sei. Está sendo difícil para nós. Mas a solução não deve demorar, não é?

- Espero que não. Anseio pela libertação.

- Eu também.

- Você não olha mais para mim, Rin - ele desabafou. - Ao menos não nos meus olhos. Eu tento encará-la, mas seus olhos estão sempre dirigidos a um ponto atrás dos meus ombros. Por quê?

Ela se pôs a lavar a louça. O apartamento novo contava com uma máquina para esta finalidade, mas a tarefa, de repente, lhe pareceu uma ótima desculpa para continuar não encarando Sesshoumaru.

- Eu continuo a mesma. É impressão sua.

- Não, não é. Você nem sequer conversa mais comigo. Conte-me o que está acontecendo, Rin. Você mudou desde que soube que eu tinha uma amante.  
O impacto foi tanto que Rin deixou um prato cair.

- Sua vida pessoal não me diz respeito. Aliás, falando em vida pessoal, eu soube que você ansioso por voltar para sua casa.

- Os deveres me chamam. Tenho responsabilidades das quais não posso fugir.

- Imagino que sim - Rin respondeu com um fio de voz.

Ela continuava de constas para Sesshoumaru, mas, sem que o visse, pôde sentir intensamente sua presença às suas costas.

- Você já viajou alguma vez? - ele perguntou, de repente, seu calor inundando-a.

- Uma vez, se um rápido atravessar de fronteira pode ser chamado de viagem - ela respondeu, sem coragem para se afastar e romper o tênue contato. - Estive El Paso, no México, quando ainda era criança.

- Sente vontade de conhecer outros lugares, outros países?

A voz macia penetrava suavemente em seus ouvidos. Todas as fibras do seu corpo vibravam à proximidade. Ela precisava se concentrar.

- Sinto. O mundo é imenso e u adoraria conhecer ao menos um pouco dele. Shippo também gostaria, tenho certeza.  
Mas até que ele se recupere plenamente e eu consiga economizar, levará muito tempo.

- Ele ainda é pequeno. Tem a vida toda pela frente.

- Ele gosta de você - Rin afirmou.

- Também gosto dele. O garoto tem personalidade. Como a irmã.

As mãos de Sesshoumaru enlaçaram a cintura de Rin e a fizeram se curvar para trás. Ele encostou o rosto em seus cabelos. Sua respiração se tornou ofegante. Rin não conseguiu se afastar.

Rin não queria se mover. Tudo o que queria era fechar os olhos e se entregar à doçura daquele abraço.

- O que aconteceu conosco, chérie? - Sesshoumaru sussurrou.  
- Porque se afastou de mim?

Ela mordeu o lábio até sentir dor.

- Somos muito diferentes.

- Diferentes ao mesmo tempo tão parecidos.

- Sim, eu sei - ela respondeu, acariciando as mãos que pressionavam sua pele, agora com mais força.

- Gosto de música clássica e você também - Sesshoumaru continuou. - Se estivesse ao meu alcance, preferiria viver uma vida mais simples.

- Por que diz isso?

- Não posso escolher. Tenho deveres e responsabilidades, conforme já disse. Muitas pessoas dependem de mim.

As mãos de Rin haviam se tornado involuntariamente exigentes sobre as dele. Seu corpo tremia. Ela ergueu ligeiramente o rosto.  
Sesshoumaru não pôde se controlar. Sua boca procurou a curva do pescoço de Rin. Beijou-a repetidas vezes, depois mordiscou-a.

- Há Câmeras e microfones em todos os Cômodos. Inclusive neste.

-Tenha você percebido ou não, seus pequenos movimentos foram um convite para mim. Não foi possível recusa-lo. Mas você está disposta a divertir nossos observadores?

Rin se afastou bruscamente, os olhos chocados.

- Foi você que começou!

-O desejo o tornara rígido e zangado.

- Está sugerindo que eu a obriguei? Que a induzi ao pecado?

- Você induziria uma pedra a pecar com sua voz macia

Rin protestou entre os dentes. - Aposto que não teve uma amante, mas dúzias!

- Por que isso a interessaria? - ele respondeu com sarcasmo. - Não declarou, há poucos instantes, que minha vida pessoal não lhe interessa?

- E não interessa mesmo!

Os olhos achocolatados brilhavam no rosto contraído de dor e mágoa. Os de Sesshoumaru faiscavam de desejo e frustração.

- O que quer de mim?

- Quero que vá embora! Quero que suma da minha vida!

Rin exigiu.

- Com prazer. Farei isso assim que agarrarem os homens que estão tentando me matar.

- Estão tentando mata-lo, primo Pedro? - soou uma voz tensa atrás deles.

Sesshoumaru se virou imediatamente. Shippo, de pijama, parecia arrasado.

- Por que está acordado? – Sesshoumaru perguntou gentilmente.(_caso isso seja possivel_)  
- Não conseguiu dormir ou teve um sonho mal?

- Não consegui dormir por causa do barulho. Eu nunca havia ouvido minha irmã gritar antes.

- Comigo, no entanto, é algo comum - Sesshoumaru retrucou.

- Não ligue - Shippo murmurou. - Quando a conhecer melhor, verá que é uma pessoa

incrível.

- Eu sei disso - Sesshoumaru respondeu, encarando Rin de um jeito que a fez corar até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Quem está tentando matá-lo? - Shippo insistiu.

- Foi apenas uma figura de linguagem – Sesshoumaru tentou disfarçar.

- Não, não foi. Eu já vi homens em outros apartamentos olhando as nossas janelas com telescópios. Também descobri duas Câmeras escondidas e um microfone no bocal do telefone. Ele está grampeado.

Os adultos se entreolharam, surpresos.

- Como você fez isso?

- Eu abri o bocal do telefone e vi. Gosto muito de assistir filmes policiais e de espionagem. Acho-os excitantes. Espero que não aconteça nada de mal com você, é claro, mas caso uma bala o acerte, eu saberei como acudi-lo. Vi um documentário, ontem mesmo, sobre primeiros socorros.

Sesshoumaru escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e riu. Rin resmungou.

- Oh, Shippo, você não deveria ficar vendo esse tipo de coisas.

- Não tenho medo. Quando crescer acho que vou estudar medicina.

- Pois por enquanto, eu acho melhor que vá para a cama.

Rin sorriu.

- Está bem, - o menino concordou, olhando ora para um, ora para o outro. - Vão começar a brigar outra vez, assim que eu fechar a porta do quarto?

- Não, eu prometo - Rin garantiu. - Estou cansada. Também vou dormir daqui a pouco.  
A caminho do quarto, Shippo parou na frente de Sesshoumaru e o encarou significativamente.

- Você não tem sotaque espanhol. Seu inglês tem um forte sotaque.

- Você é muito inteligente e perspicaz -Sesshoumaru elogiou. - Não se deixa enganar facilmente.

O menino inchou de orgulho.

- Obrigado. Isso significa que vão me contar exatamente o que anda acontecendo aqui?

- Não - Sesshoumaru respondeu categórico.

Shippo deu de ombros.

- Às vezes se ganha, às vezes se perde. Boa noite.

- Ele daria um bom diplomata – Sesshoumaru comentou assim que o garoto se recolheu. - É observador e intuitivo.

- Pois espero que não siga essa profissão. Veja o que ela fez com você!

- Sua língua é afiada - Sesshoumaru murmurou, - ninguém, muito menos uma mulher, já ousou falar comigo como você fala.

- Com medo de terem suas cabeças decepadas, provavelmente.

- No passado, essa punição seria uma possibilidade, mas hoje não. Você não tem a menor idéia sobre a cultura oriental, não é?

- Sei que seu país é dono de grande parte da reserva petrolífera do planeta e que todos a desejam.

- Acertou.

- Sei que possui um rei e um parlamento. Sei que ele foi criado após a Primeira Guerra Mundial depois de um desmembramento da Arábia. Sei também que vocês importam maquinários dos Estados Unidos e da Alemanha, que suas universidades são as mais antigas do Oriente Médio.

- Muito bem.

- Comprei uma enciclopédia há alguns meses. Aliás, ainda não terminei de pagá-la. Consultei-a assim que esta trama começou e não encontrei a foto do seu rei. Pesquisei em revistas e jornais de sucesso, também. Por que não exibem fotos do seu rei em lugar algum?

- Por causa dos riscos que a publicidade acarretaria. Nosso rei já sofreu outros atentados.

- Quer dizer que estão atrás de seu rei como estão atrás de você? - Rin perguntou, inocente.

Sesshoumaru hesitou.

- Estão.

- Espero que ele esteja seguro.

- Pode apostar - Sesshoumaru retrucou com ênfase. - Está bem guardado até demais.

No apartamento vizinho, vários agentes riam.

- O que está querendo dizer? - Rin estranhou.

- A CIA o instalou no mais luxuoso dos hotéis com guardas por toda parte. Ele nunca comeu tão bem na vida. Quando sair de lá, deverá ter engordado uns vinte quilos.  
Rin riu. Era a primeira vez que ria em dias.

- Ele é bonito? Não acredito que existam reis bonitos.

- Se está querendo brincar, eu a convido para uma partida de xadrez.

- Sinto muito, mas não sei jogar.

- Eu ensino.

Rin fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça.

- Estou muito cansada. Foi uma semana difícil. Para todos nós - acrescentou. - Você está abatido.

- Estou. Sinto-me cansado e também desapontado.

- Por quê?

- Eu tinha certas esperanças, mas elas deram em nada.

- Mas... e aquela mulher em seu país? - Rin indagou, perplexa.

- Ela era minha amante. O relacionamento acabou.

- Não estava me referindo a ela, mas à outra.

- Que outra?

- Aquela com quem você vai se casar! Rin quase gritou.

Sesshoumaru prendeu o fôlego. Não conseguia encontrar palavras adequadas.

- Então eu vou me casar?

- Kouga me comunicou.

A expressão de Sesshoumaru se tornou homicida.

- Ainda bem que aquele sujeito não está aqui neste momento e que não tenha planos para viajar ao meu país quando o enigma terminar. Tenho certeza de que ficaria muito interessante na ponta de uma cimitarra!

- Porque ficou tão zangado? Ele só me transmitiu a notícia.

- Só!

Da raiva, Sesshoumaru passou à mais absoluta calma. Rin estava com ciúmes. Estava magoada, também. Sua mudança de comportamento, de repente, fazia sentido. Ela o queria. Tudo daria certo. O alívio foi tão grande que uma paz celestial o envolveu. Precisava levar Rin ao altar o mais rápido possível.

Não parou para pensar que seus planos poderiam não ser justos para ela. Sempre agira de acordo com seus próprios impulsos, sem levar em conta os sentimentos dos outros. Estava se comportando como sempre se comportara. A seu ver, não havia uma única razão pela qual Rin pudesse recusá-lo. Ela se tornaria uma rainha. Seu irmão teria tudo que desejasse na vida.

- Meus planos para o casamento ainda não estão finalizados.  
Ele informou friamente. - A noiva em questão ainda não foi participada.

- Ela te ama? - Rin perguntou, antes que pudesse se controlar.

Seus olhos desmentiram qualquer negativa, Sesshoumaru pensou. Aqueles olhos o fitavam com adoração.

- Sabe, chérie, eu acho que sim.

- Nesse caso, desejo felicidades - Rin murmurou com um sorriso triste.

Ele não tinha forças para afastar os olhos dela. Rin era tão linda.

- Sentirá minha falta quando eu voltar para meu país?

- Eu e Shippo sentiremos.

- Eu também sentirei falta de vocês.

Que Rin gostava dele, era óbvio. Mas e quanto a amar?  
Seu sentimento era tão profundo assim? Inclinou-se lentamente para beijá-la. Era incrível, mas embora tivessem dormido em uma mesma cama e se entregue a carícia íntimas, ainda não haviam trocado um beijo.

Ela recuou.

- As câmeras...

Sesshoumaru a tomou pela mão e puxou em direção ao banheiro.

- Para onde está me levando? Oh, não, ai não!

- É o único lugar da casa onde Kouga não deve ter instalado Câmeras ou microfones - Sesshoumaru explicou.(_Bem foi o unico lugar que talvez não houvesse cameras, eu acho_)

Com as costas apoiadas contra a porta, Rin se sentia excitada e ao mesmo tempo assustada.

- Não quero!

- Sim, você quer. Acha que eu estou traindo a mulher com quem pretendo me casar. Isso a faz se sentir culpada por aceitar meus carinhos.

Ela não teve de responder. A resposta estava escrita em seu rosto.

- Conforme eu pensei - Sesshoumaru murmurou com um sorriso. - você é tão jovem, chérie. Tão pura...

Ao sentir o contato dos lábios mornos, Rin prendeu a respiração. Em seguida, com a ponta da língua, Sesshoumaru tentou experimentar o interior da boca.  
De tensos, os músculos e nervos de Rin passaram a rígidos. Ele se afastou e tornou a beijá-la bem devagar, com toques suaves dos lábios. Quando a sentiu relaxar, tentou introduzir a língua novamente entre os lábios. Rin não sabia sequer beijar. Era maravilhoso.

A idéia de fazer amor com uma virgem era excitante. Conforme sentia Rin pouco a pouco corresponder e abraça-lo. Primeiro timidamente, depois com paixão, ele sorriu. Seus corpos agora estavam pressionados um contra o outro. Ela não protestava mais. As carícias, então, foram se tornando mais ousadas.  
Rin agora abria a boca aos movimentos sensuais de sua língua. Seu corpo se submetia à pressão ardente de seu sexo firme. Estava se entregando às experiências amorosas. Dava-lhe tudo o que ele pedia.

Mesmo quando sentiu que Sesshoumaru tentava separar-lhe as pernas com um movimento do próprio corpo, para senti-la com se fosse verdadeiramente sua amante, não se recusou. Apenas as roupas os separavam. Ele até se movia ritmicamente para lhe proporcionar uma idéia de como seria o momento supremo.  
Era quase tarde demais para interromper o que haviam começado. Ele não conseguia se afastar e ela não queria que ele se afastasse.

- Por mil razões, não pode ser - Sesshoumaru disse, trêmulo.

- O prazer está se tornando urgente demais, e doce demais. Tudo o que preciso fazer é nos livrar das roupas. Não é certo. Não quero que me conheça completamente, de pé, contra a porta de um banheiro. Deixe-me parar enquanto posso. Estou excitado demais para ser gentil. Você sentiria dor.

Ela beijou-a no rosto, com gentileza, para fugir da tentação. Depois a abraçou e beijou os olhos.  
No início ela tremeu muito. Depois se acalmando. Não sentia vergonha do que fizera. Relutante, abriu os olhos.

- Você não sabe nada sobre homens - Sesshoumaru afirmou, rouco. - Acredita realmente que eu já experimentei tanto desejo e paixão por alguém?

- Rin, só uma vez na vida um homem sente uma emoção tão avassaladora, e isso se tiver sorte. Pela magia dos nossos sentimentos, não quero transformar nossa relação em uma simples entrega de corpos sobre uma cama.

Ela corou.

- O que sinto por você não é apenas sexo.

- Como você não quis mais se aproximar de mim, depois da noite que passamos juntos, eu pensei que tivesse considerado nosso impulso um erro e decidido me esquecer.

- Eu tenho vivido em fogo desde aquela noite - Sesshoumaru confessou. - No início eu não parava de pensar em despi-la e aliviar a dor que você me provocara. Aquelas idéias, porém, me envergonham. Eu não podia querer apenas algo tão físico, sabendo o quanto você era frágil e vulnerável.

- Foi por esse motivo que passou a me ignorar?

- Foi única arma com a qual eu pude me proteger. Depois nos mudamos, e Kouga instalou câmeras e microfones por toda a parte.

- Mas você me trouxe ao banheiro.

- Onde recuperei a razão a tempo - ele a lembrou. - Gosto demais de você para usá-la, por mais que a queira. Um homem que se preze, por mais inflamado que esteja, precisa se controlar ao extremo se quiser dar prazer a uma virgem.  
Ele precisa imitar o vento sobre o deserto. Ser lento, suave e delicado até que ela esteja preparada para recebê-lo.

Rin sentiu o sangue lhe ferver nas veias e abaixou os olhos.

- Você ainda evita olhar para mim. Por quê?

- Porque ainda sinto um pouco de vergonha.

- Mesmo depois de termos dormido juntos, sem qualquer peça de roupa para nos cobrir?

- Não nos tornamos amantes.

Ele puxou a cabeça de Rin de encontro ao peito e acariciou seus cabelos.

- Nos tornaremos em breve, mas não como conspiradores que precisam se esconder pelos cantos.

- Não estou entendendo.

- Acha que sou um miserável, Rin? Acha que eu poderia fazer amor com você se tivesse uma mulher esperando em casa, prestes a se tornar minha noiva?

Ela não havia parado para pensar sobre isso. A curiosidade a invadiu.

- Mas Kouga me contou que...

Ele a fez se calar com um rápido beijo.

- Kouga lhe disse que eu estava impaciente para terminar logo com essa charada porque queria me casar. Eu ainda quero, e o mais breve possível, mas haverá uma série de obstáculos e dificuldades até chegar esse dia.

Rin sentiu um arrepio. Sob suas mãos, o coração de Sesshoumaru batia com força. Incapaz de se controlar, ela começou a desabotoar a camisa de seda.

- Adoro toca-lo.

- Tenha paciência - ele pediu.

Ela ergueu os olhos e, dessa vez, não os afastou.

- Acha errado?

- Sim tenho planos para me casar com alguém do meu país, embora a cerimônia precise ser realizada lá. Faço parte do governo. Não posso me casar em segredo. Você entende?

- Sim. Isto é, não.

- Rin, eu quero me casar.

- Com quem?

- Com você, é claro. - Um beijo impetuoso os uniu. - quem mais é a dona de todos os meus pensamentos?

**Rin, case-se comigo**!

Muitos beijos e abraços, estou super feliz com as reviews, fico muito alegre cada vez que posto um capitulo e leio seus comentarios, gosto também de saber que temos novas leitoras e sim e um tema bem diferente do que normal, sendo que nessa fic o Sesshy e um sheik, mas ele fica perfeito em qualquer personagens.

Espero que gostem!

Ps.: Raissinha como faço pra de avisar sempre que posto um capitulo, menina.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

Enquanto Rin tentava se convencer de que ouvia realmente Sesshoumaru pedi-la em casamento, ele assaltou sua boca com voracidade. Qualquer tentativa de raciocínio abandonou-a de vez. Correspondeu ao beijo com toda a emoção que sentia e abraçou-o entre ondas de prazer.

- Você está me matando - Sesshoumaru protestou baixinho.

- Você pediu que eu me torne sua esposa. Eu estou dizendo que sim...

Rin tomou a iniciativa de beijá-lo. Emocionado, Sesshoumaru a levantou nos braços e aprofundou o beijo.

De repente, uma voz grave os alcançou.

- Sinto que é meu dever avisá-los de que apesar de não termos instalado câmeras no banheiro, colocamos um microfone.

Palavras em árabe foram proferidas.

- Acho melhor não pedir que o tradutor entre nesta linha.

- Kouga caçoou. - Meus parabéns aos dois. Poderiam, agora, fazer o favor de saírem do banheiro? Alguns de nós estamos com a respiração suspensa.

Sesshoumaru puxou Rin imediatamente para fora. Estava furioso. Ela, no entanto, sentia uma vontade imensa de rir.

- Ele foi correto em nos avisar antes que o constrangimento pudesse ser maior.

Sesshoumaru tornou a praguejar e ela a não entender.

- Você me ensinará árabe quando nos casarmos?

- Só se o Kouga estiver bem longe.

- Eu ouvi isso - declarou o agente.

- Desligue o microfone, Kouga - Rin ordenou. - Estou tentando aceitar uma proposta de casamento.

Após um risinho e votos de felicidades, Rin e Sesshoumaru ouviram um clique.

- Você tem certeza? - Rin indagou, temerosa. - Os problemas serão tantos. Seu povo não gosta dos americanos, não é verdade?

- Meu povo gostará de você - Sesshoumaru afirmou.

- E se o rei não lhe der permissão para se casar comigo? - Rin insistiu preocupada. - ele tem esse poder não tem?

- Ele poderia dificultar as cosias, se quisesse, mas eu lhe garanto que isso não acontecerá. Ele ficará encantado com você.

Rin sabia que Sesshoumaru estava exagerando, mas o elogio a deliciou.

- Espero que sim. - ela fez uma pausa. - Nós teremos de morar em Saudi Mahara?  
Ele assentiu com um movimento de cabeça.

- O tempo todo?

- A maior parte. Viajo muito no desempenho de minhas funções, mas a cidade de Mozambara, a capital, é onde está localizada minha residência. Espero que você aprenda a amá-la como eu amo.

- E quanto a Shippo?

- Ele virá conosco, é claro - Sesshoumaru respondeu, categórico, como se uma outra alternativa estivesse completamente fora de questão.

- Ele terá de se afastar de suas raízes. Eu também. Precisaremos aprender outros costumes. Outro idioma...

- Aspectos que serão facilmente contornáveis, se você me ama bastante.  
Rin o fitou e viu um certo receio naqueles olhos. Ela também sentia um pouco de insegurança diante do futuro. Mas isso não importava.

- Eu te amo o bastante. Eu te amo mais do que a mim mesma.

Sesshoumaru atraiu-a de encontro ao peito. Seus braços queriam sentir o calor de Rin, queriam tê-la permanentemente. Ele nunca considerara a necessidade de ter alguém sempre ao seu lado antes. Mas estava ficando mais velho e Saudi Mahara precisava de um herdeiro.

- Gosta de crianças, Rin?

- Gosto.

Ele respirou fundo.

- Eu precisarei de um herdeiro. É meu dever dar uma ao país.

- Engraçado. - Rin sorriu. - Eu sempre julguei que fossem os reis que já nasciam com essa missão. Nunca ouvi falar em ministros. De qualquer modo, a exigência será bem vinda. Adoro bebês.

Sesshoumaru estava por demais tentado a revelar toda a verdade, mas temia que Rin entrasse em pânico. A verdade aumentaria suas preocupações com relação a um provável atentado.

O medo, talvez, a fizesse recuar em sua decisão. O melhor seria esperar até que os problemas fossem resolvidos.

- Venceremos os obstáculos juntos. Ele tornou a abraçá-la.

Rin pressionou o corpo contra o dele e aspirou profundamente o perfume exótico de sua colônia.

- Tenho vinte e dois anos - contou, distraída.

- Sim, eu sei.

Ela ficou imediatamente curiosa e riu.

- Como vim, a saber, não vem ao caso. Vá descasar. É tarde.

- Estou cansada, mas não acredito que conseguirei dormir.

- Ao menos deite-se.

Após um longo beijo de boa noite, cada um foi para seu quarto.

Kouga não poderia se mostrar mais arrependido quando chegou ao apartamento, na manhã seguinte. Rin precisou segurar Sesshoumaru pela mão. Provavelmente não aconteceria nada entre os homens, mas não custava garantir.

- Desculpem o mal-entendido. Perdoe-me Rin. Quanto ontem à noite, eu resolvi que seria melhor avisa-los enquanto ainda havia tempo. Não há outra saída. Todos os cômodos precisam ser vigiados.

- Quanto mais cedo acabar essa história, melhor será - Sesshoumaru afirmou, seco.

- Todos nós estamos torcendo para isso, vocês acreditem ou não. Nenhum agente dormiu esta noite.

- Vocês não se organizam para revezamento? - Rin estranhou.

- Os turnos são de doze horas. A mão-de-obra é escassa em nosso meio. Somos agentes federais, lembra-se.

- Falhas da democracia - Sesshoumaru zombou.

- Ao menos não corremos o rico de sermos decapitados em praça pública, caso não façamos um bom trabalho - Kouga contra-atacou.

Sesshoumaru se ofendeu.

- Não mando executar ninguém há uma década. Somos uma nação em desenvolvimento. Até permitimos passeatas de protesto, como os ocidentais.

- Lembro-me muito bem da última passeata - Kouga comentou.

- A repressão foi inevitável. Eles tentaram invadir o palácio.

- De que vocês estão falando? - Rin interveio.

- Da sua nova pátria - Kouga replicou e encarou Sesshoumaru.

- Assim que derrubar os obstáculos diplomáticos - Sesshoumaru prometeu -, e ter certeza de que ela não será assassinada junto comigo a caminho de Saudi Mahara.

- Entendo - Kouga concordou. - Agora, se me dão licença, vou tomar um café e tirar um cochilo.

- Alguma novidade? - Sesshoumaru perguntou.

- Várias. Vocês terão companhia esta noite. -Kouga se dirigiu a Rin. - Você acredita que poderá sobreviver a uma intensa vigilância policial não apenas do lado de fora do apartamento, mas também em seu interior?

- Claro. Desde que não precise atirar em ninguém.

- E seu irmão?

- Ele também.

- Não se preocupe sobre tiroteios. Nós não os exporemos a perigos.

- E quanto a você? - Rin quis saber.

Kouga deu de ombros.

- Estou acostumado. É para isso que sou pago.

- apesar de sua tendência à bisbilhotice, eu detestaria vê-lo machucado - Sesshoumaru acrescentou.

- Saberei me cuidar. Temos quase certeza de que os homens farão o atentado esta noite. Estaremos prontos para recebê-los. Com um pouco de sorte, os apanharemos e poremos um fim nessa prisão de vocês. Até o final da semana, acredito que poderão se colocar a caminho de casa.

- Assim espero – Sesshoumaru murmurou com um olhar que Rin não entendeu. Não continha apenas preocupação com o atentado. Havia algo mais.

O dia custou a passar. Sesshoumaru e Shippo se dedicaram a ler revistas científicas trazidas por Kouga, enquanto Rin saía, a contragosto, para trabalhar. Sua mente não conseguia se concentrar nas tarefas de rotina. Pensava no perigo a que todos eles estavam expostos e, especialmente, na proposta de casamento de Sesshoumaru. Queria se casar com ele. Amava-o. Mas não se sentia preparada para enfrentar as complicações de um casamento com um estrangeiro.

Em sua hora de almoço, foi até a biblioteca pública e pesquisou todos os livros que encontrou sobre Saudi Mahara. Era uma nação tão pequena que mal constava na geografia mundial. Havia um livro sobre os costumes árabes com um capítulo dedicado ao papel da mulher nessa sociedade. Copiou-o. Talvez ele lhe proporcionasse subsídios para sua nova vida. Para Sesshoumaru, também, seria melhor se a esposa tivesse conhecimento do comportamento que seria esperado de sua parte. Não que ela fosse usar véu e andar atrás dele, é claro.

Quando chegou em casa encontrou Sesshoumaru e Shippo discutindo sobre física nuclear e quatro membros da inteligência governamental vasculhando em sua geladeira.  
A visão a fez parar, mas Sesshoumaru sorriu complacente.

- Eles não comem nada desde o almoço de ontem.

Os quatro se voltaram abruptamente. Um segurava um pacote de leite; outro um pote de iogurte. Os outros dois disputavam o último pedaço de queijo.

- Mais um pouco de paciência - Rin pediu. - Farei uma travessa caprichada de espaguete.

Ela era rápida na preparação. Em poucos minutos estava distribuindo os pratos e talheres com o macarrão fumegante banhado em um rico molho a bolonhesa.  
Kouga chegou no momento em que ela começava a lavar a louça. Após as brincadeiras habituais, reuniu-se com os demais agentes e passou às instruções.

Queremos que vocês se comportem naturalmente. Façam o mesmo que tem feito todas as noites, desde que Shippo saiu do hospital. Varremos todo o apartamento em busca de câmeras e microfones inimigos, e encontramos tudo limpo. De qualquer forma, tentem não se mostrar com alguma novidade. Tenha calma. Um de nós estará com vocês permanentemente.

Era verdade. Não se tratava de um filme sobre terroristas.  
Estariam expostos a elementos com aramas automáticas no lugar de compaixão. Gente que matava com rapidez e eficiência, sem misericórdia. Ela olhou para Sesshoumaru e Shippo e cogitou que poderia perder ambos em questão de segundos. Empalideceu.  
Sesshoumaru colocou um braço ao redor de seu ombro e a fez apoiar contra ele.

- Não é hora de esmorecer - sussurrou - Você precisa ter coragem e a dignidade de uma ministra, mesmo sob ameaça. É o comportamento esperado.

Sesshoumaru dizia isso porque era um alto oficial de seu governo. Ela não o desapontaria.

- Não estou preocupada por mim.

- Eu sei. Também não estou preocupado por mim.

Ele levou a mão de Rin aos lábios.

- Vamos parar de namoros e tratar dos negócios? - Kouga brinca, embora houvesse um tom sério em sua voz.

No mesmo instante, Sesshoumaru a soltou e voltou para junto de Shippo e das revistas. O menino estava bem melhor, mas ainda se apresentava pálido e um pouco fraco. Sesshoumaru o estudou.

- Sinto-me orgulhoso em pensar que logo farei parte de sua família.

O menino sorriu.

- Eu também em fazer parte da sua. Nós vamos nos mudar para seu país?

- Com certeza.

- Eu adoraria aprender a cavalgar. Dizem que não há cavalos no mundo que se comparem aos árabes.

- É verdade - Sesshoumaru concordou. - Os meus, em especial, são magníficos. Nasceram na Áustria e...

O ataque foi tão inesperado que Rin cogitou se havia adormecido por alguns minutos e tido um pesadelo. A porta do apartamento se abriu com um estrondo e homens mascarados o invadiram, atirando à queima roupa.

Sesshoumaru puxou Shippo para o chão em um gesto espetacular enquanto Rin se escondia atrás do balcão da cozinha.  
Foi uma cena surrealista. A explosão dos tiros fazia pensar em fogos de artifício.  
Rin deitou-se no chão e se recusou a pensar em Sesshoumaru e Shippo. Enlouqueceria se algo de ruim houvesse acontecido com eles. Preferiu pensar que Kouga e os outros agentes os salvariam.  
Os tiros cessaram. Vidros se estilhaçaram. Em seguida ela ouviu passos muito rápidos. Eram Sesshoumaru e Shippo.

- Você está bem? - Sesshoumaru ajudou-a a se levantar e abraçou-a. Seu rosto estava pálido sob a tez morena.

- Estou. E vocês?

- Estamos bem - Shippo respondeu, a voz trêmula. - Caramba!

Rin abraçou a ambos e sentiu uma vontade imensa de chorar. Aqueles homens estavam dispostos a matar Sesshoumaru.  
Todas as balas haviam sido destinadas a ele.

Kouga surgiu, de repente, carregando sua arma automática.

- Não os deixe sair daí ainda - recomendou a Sesshoumaru.

- Eles escaparam? – Rin quis saber, temerosa.

- Não, estão todos aqui.

Rin baixou os olhos. Não eram necessárias maiores explicações.  
Sesshoumaru aninhou-a entre os braços e a fez sentar de costas para a sala. Shippo tentou espiar, mas Sesshoumaru chamou-lhe a atenção com severidade.

- Eu só estava curioso - o menino se justificou.

- A curiosidade às vezes cobra um alto preço. Mas agora acabou. Kouga havia me contato que os mandatários serão presos a qualquer instante. O atentado falhou.

- Seu rei ficará aliviado - Shippo observou. - Você acha que ele está bem?

- Oh, sim - Sesshoumaru respondeu, distraído. - O rei nunca esteve melhor em sua vida.  
Mais tarde, depois de apagados os sinais do ataque, Sesshoumaru, Rin e Shippo foram levados para outro apartamento.

Rin queria que Sesshoumaru lhe contasse os detalhes da operação, mas ele insistiu que seria melhor se ela não se envolvesse.

- Confie em mim, chérie.

- Eu confio.

Com um beijo, ele a deixou e a Shippo a fim de ter uma conversa particular com Kouga.  
O agente tentava relaxar após a terrível experiência, movimentando os ombros e o pescoço.

- detesto ser eu a lhe dizer, Sesshoumaru, mas sua irmã foi levada sob custódia. Não a incriminaram de fazer parte do grupo de terroristas, mas sim ao marido. O fato de a prenderem deve-se a uma medida de precaução apenas. Quanto a você sua presença no país é imprescindível. Deverá se preparar para partir com a máxima urgência.

- Eu sei. Mas Rin ignorou minha posição. Não quero que ela saiba da verdade por enquanto. Preciso de algum tempo para solucionar os problemas. Não seria justo eu envolve-la e ao irmão. Já basta a experiência de hoje.

- Não é a primeira vez que você sofre um atentado - Kouga declarou. - Seu pai foi morto e esse é o seu segundo.

- Os mandantes foram sempre os mesmos. Agora estão presos. Quanto a Yasmim, tenho certeza de que não tentaria me matar.  
- Contrate um bom advogado para ela.

- É o que farei. Nosso sistema judicial é muito mais rigoroso que o seu e não evitamos a pena de morte, quando julgamos necessária, Os culpados serão punidos severamente. Você pode apostar.

- Provavelmente serão todos executados.

- Provavelmente. Só espero que Rin não fique chocada demais. Temo que ela se recuse a se casar comigo quando descobrir sobre minha verdadeira identidade. É lamentável que eu não possa ter contado a verdade desde o início.

- A decisão foi nossa, e não sua. - Kouga comentou.

- E isso importa? - - Sesshoumaru se afastou. - Estarei pronta para partir assim que amanhecer. Obrigado por tudo o que você e seus rapazes fizeram. Por mais que lhe paguem, nunca será o suficiente pelos riscos que enfrentaram.

- Fomos bem pagos, não se preocupe.

- Vocês são corajosos - Sesshoumaru disse com sinceridade. - Se algum dia seu governo os dispensar, terão um emprego no meu.

- Obrigado. Talvez um dia eu possa precisar.  
Shippo teve dificuldade em dormir depois de tanta agitação. Ainda não sabia o que estava acontecendo, e não descasaria enquanto alguém não lhe desse uma explicação.

- Como você foi obrigado a participar da terrível experiência conosco - Sesshoumaru falou, segurando entre suas mãos as mãos de Rin e de Shippo - é justo que saiba a razão. Eu sofri um atentado em meu país.

- Que não é o México.

- Que não é o México – Sesshoumaru admitiu. - Vivo em Saudi Mahara, um país do Oriente Médio. Vim para os Estados Unidos, representando meu povo, a fim de fechar um contrato para compra de vários aviões da Ryker Air, a empresa para a qual sua irmã trabalha.

- Nosso governo precisava de um lugar para escondê-lo até que pudessem descobrir quem eram os assassinos que estavam tentando mata-lo -Rin prosseguiu. - Acharam que disfarça-lo de imigrante mexicano seria uma boa preocupação. Como ele e eu não nos entendíamos bem, e todos no escritório sabiam, os agentes consideram que o meu apartamento seria o último lugar que os inimigos pensariam em encontrá-lo.

- Vocês não se gostavam? Shippo riu.

Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin com imensa ternura.

- Eu me senti imediatamente atraído por sua irmã, quando ela atirou um peso de papéis em minha cabeça. Foi a primeira vez em minha vida que alguém se atreveu atacar a minha pessoa.

- Acho difícil de acreditar - Rin deu de ombros. - Você tem o dom de irritar as pessoas, quando quer.

- Ás vezes - Sesshoumaru admitiu - No meu país, contudo, qualquer tipo de ataque a mim é considerado um crime.

- Seu rei deve tê-lo em alta estima - Shippo afirmou.

Sesshoumaru procurou mudar de assunto.

- Rin, você não mudou de idéia sobre casar comigo?

-Eu vi os livros que trouxe para casa sobre os costumes orientais.

-Encontrará algumas informações que poderão perturbá-la.

- Não o suficiente para que eu retire minha palavra - ela respondeu com firmeza.

- De jeito nenhum - Shippo confirmou. - Eu não vejo a hora de montar em um cavalo.

- Infelizmente ainda levará algum tempo - Sesshoumaru comunicou, aproveitando-se da súbita oportunidade. Há algo que eu preciso lhes contar.

- O que é? Rin perguntou tensa.

- Eu preciso partir amanhã. Sozinho.

Valeu pelos reviews muitos beijos:

Rai:

Kuchiki Rin: Hanari

Jeh-Chan

Hachi-Chan

Acdy-Chan

Michelle

Alissa

Rukia-hime

Pam Cullen Taishou

E me desculpem a demora, não ira acontecer de novo.

O próximo capitulo irei postar dia 16/10.


	11. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO X** 16/10/2008 11:29

O Olhar de tristeza de Rin e de Shippo o emocionou, mas não o fizeram sentir-se melhor. Não tinha idéia de como Rin reagiria no momento em que soubesse a verdade. Um casamento com um ministro estrangeiro poderia não ser tão difícil. Mas ele não era um ministro. Sua vida era regida por deveres e por um protocolo rigoroso. Poderia se adaptar a uma tão diferente de seus padrões? E se aceitasse essas condições apenas para o bem de Shippo?  
Sesshoumaru não queria pensar sobre essa possibilidade.

- Será apenas uma separação temporária - garantiu. - Há alguns assuntos que exigem minha presença.

- As pessoas envolvidas na trama já foram capturadas?

- Rin quis saber.

Ele assentiu com um movimento de cabeça.

- Uma delas é minha própria irmã.

- Sinto muito - Rin se inclinou e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele.

- eu também - Shippo murmurou. - Mas por que ela faria isso? Vocês são irmãos!

- Não tenho certeza sobre seu envolvimento - Sesshoumaru confessou. - Acredito que a idéia tenha partido de seu marido e não dela, mas preciso averiguar.

- Você não me respondeu - Shippo insistiu.

Sesshoumaru curvou os ombros como se carregasse um grande peso.

- A ânsia pelo poder enlouquece as pessoas.

- Mas você é apenas um oficial do governo...- Rin estranhou.

- Preciso fazer algumas ligações - Sesshoumaru olhou para o relógio na parede e se levantou abruptamente. - Vocês me dão licença?

Rin soltou a mão de Sesshoumaru com relutância. Ele estava lhe escondendo algum segredo e isso a perturbava.

- Claro.

Assim que ele se fechou em um dos quartos, Shippo a fitou com seus astutos olhos azuis.

- Ele está escondendo alguma coisa.

- Eu percebi - Rin concordou, preocupada. - Oh, Shippo, espero que aquele tenha sido o último dos atentados.

Jantaram tarde aquela noite. Uma pizza que Kouga lhes comprou.

- Este é o meu prato favorito - disse o agente. - Conheço todas as melhores pizzarias da cidade.

A conversa transcorreu amena entre ele e alguns agentes. Rin se sentiu relaxar. Sesshoumaru, contudo, estava quieto e taciturno. Todos, com exceção de Rin e Shippo, sabiam a razão. Mesmo que ele lutasse pela irmã, sua vida não seria poupada caso ela fosse julgada culpada de traição.  
Terminado o jantar, quando os agentes se retiraram, Shippo foi para a cama, discretamente, deixando Rin e Sesshoumaru a sós.

Mas havia, agora, uma nova distância entre eles. Sentado em frente a ela, no sofá, Sesshoumaru parecia terrivelmente triste. Uma aura o envolvia, assim como acontecera na primeira vez em que o vira acompanhado de sua comitiva, na Ryker Air. Naquele dia ela acreditaria estar diante de um rei, tal arrogância de Sesshoumaru. Ele se portava como se esperasse que todos se ajoelhassem a seus pés.

- está arrependido por ter me pedido em casamento? - ela perguntou, abruptamente.

- Não. De todas as minhas recentes ações, a única da qual não me arrependo é você. Sinto prazer a seu lado.

- Ficará longe muito tempo?

- Não sei - ele respondeu sem conseguir encara-la. - Os líderes do movimento terão de ser punidos.

- Sim, é claro, mas o que você tem a ver com o julgamento? Os ministros de gabinete acumulam a função de juízes?

Sesshoumaru se levantou e se pôs a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Você deveria ler aqueles livros. Eles a ajudarão a entender minha cultura.

- Amanhã - ela prometeu. - Deve ser excitante viver perto do deserto.

- ele a perturba, que eu sei. Nosso casamento significará muitos sacrifícios a você. Talvez não esteja disposta a enfrentá-los.

O semblante de Rin era como um livro aberto para Sesshoumaru. Ele não gostou do que viu. Já sentia a falta dela. A separação seria penosa.

- Não me olhe assim! - ele se aproximou e abraçou-a, a boca se colando a seu pescoço. - Não posso suportar! Só estou pensando em sua felicidade!

- então pare de se afastar de mim - Rin sussurrou. - Você tem feito isso o tempo todo.

- Não por escolha - ele respondeu, a boca se tornando cada vez mais sensual e exigente.

- Eu te adoro. Eu te desejo. Você é minha vida.

Seus lábios se encontraram e ele a beijo devagar, com um carinho e uma doçura que a emocionaram. Ela o tocou com as pontas dos dedos, querendo sentir todos os traços de seu rosto.  
As mãos de Sesshoumaru, então, se moveram até o quadril de Rin, pressionando-o de encontro ao seu corpo faminto.

Ela começou a gemer e a se contorcer.  
Ele ergueu a cabeça e mergulhou em seus olhos. Mal podia se controlar. Estava ofegante de paixão.

- Você faria amor comigo, se eu pedisse? - perguntou, rouco.

- Sim.

- Não há nada no mundo que eu deseje mais. Por outro lado, não posso arriscar o nascimento prematuro de um filho nosso. Não pode haver o menor motivo para um escândalo.  
Não pode surgir nenhuma dúvida sobre legitimidade.

A cabeça de Rin estava girando, mas as palavras curiosas lhe chamaram a atenção.

- Está querendo dizer que eu não posso engravidar até nos casarmos?

- exatamente.

Ela pigarreou.

- eu tinha esquecido. Seu país é muito mais rígido do que o meu com relação à castidade da mulher.

- Temo que sim.

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Rin quando ela fez um sinal de aquiescência.  
Enquanto procurava se acalmar, Sesshoumaru se viu sorrindo, também.

- Tudo bem? Simples assim?

Rin enrubesceu.

- Não foi tão fácil.

- Nem para mim - ele confessou. - Quero você com paixão. Mas temos de esperar até que as alianças estejam em nossos dedos.

Ele a beijou pela última vez.

- Vá para a cama, agora. Foi um dia longo e difícil para todos nós.

- amanhã será pior. Você não estará comigo.

- Não será por tempo, prometo. Ficar longe de você, mesmo que por poucos dias, será um tormento.

- Eu providenciarei uma noite especial para quando você voltar.

- Não especial demais, espero - Sesshoumaru brincou. - Temos nossas reputações a zelar.

- Pedirei que Kouga chegue primeiro e instale microfones

- ela cochichou.

Ele praguejou e ela riu. Era maravilhoso. Amava e era amada. Que essa felicidade durasse! Embora não quisesse admitir, tinha um pressentimento desagradável neste sentido...

Sesshoumaru partiu na manhã seguinte com sua comitiva. Antes de sair, abraçou-a rapidamente e a Shippo. De terno escuro, cercado de guardas de segurança, parecia um estranho.

- Ele é elegante, não? - Shippo comentou.

Ele e Rin estavam na janela olhando Sesshoumaru subir na limusine branca com um segurança de cada lado. Kouga e o motorista seguiam em frente. Chamavam a atenção de todos na rua. Não tinha importância. O perigo havia passado.

- Sim, é muito elegante - Rin concordou.

- acho que nós vamos gostar de viver em Saudi Mahara. O que você leu naqueles livros?

- Que é um país muito pequeno e que tem um rei. O nome dele é complicado. Embora as informações não sejam detalhadas, parece que se trata de um país moderno em comparação com os outros do Oriente Médio. Há indústrias e uma sociedade estruturada. As mulheres são relativamente liberadas. Aproximam-se dos moldes europeus.  
- Com tanto petróleo, deve ser um país riquíssimo - Shippo acrescentou. Rin o achava ainda muito fraco e pálido. Depois da experiência sofrida no dia anterior, ela resolvera marcar uma consulta.  
- Teremos de estar no consultório do dr. Brown à uma hora - avisou.  
- Por quê?  
- Por precaução. Não faz muito tempo que você saiu do hospital e ontem se emocionou demais.  
- Sesshoumaru salvou minha vida. Eu teria morrido se ele não me jogasse no chão. Uma bala se alojou no lugar onde eu estava sentado. Espero que ninguém tente mata-lo novamente, quando estivermos morando com ele.  
- Eu também, Shippo. Eu também.  
O médico ficou satisfeito com os progressos de Shippo e os mandou para casa.  
Na segunda-feira, Rin voltou ao trabalho, deixando Shippo com uma enfermeira, seguindo a sugestão de Sesshoumaru. Durante o fim de semana, ele telefonou duas vezes, mas a conversa foi rápida e inibida de ambas as partes. E formal, por parte dele.  
A distância entre eles havia aumentado e não apenas no sentido físico.  
À noite, depois do jantar, Rin estava fazendo uma toalha de crochê para a mesa da sala, enquanto shippo mudava os canais da televisão, sem se decidir por nenhum.  
De repente, ele a chamou:  
- Olhe para isso!  
Rin largou o crochê. Era uma procissão de homens uniformizados, a cavalo, em uma nação do Oriente Médio. No centro dessa pompa estava um militar, com uma faixa azul no peito, sentado em um trono.  
- Meu Deus, é Sesshoumaru! - Rin exclamou. - aumenta o volume!  
Shippo obedeceu de imediato.  
- ao vê-lo, ninguém diria que acaba de sofrer um atentado - dizia o repórter - Sua irmã, a princesa Yasmin foi detida para interrogatório. Há dúvidas sobre seu envolvimento na trama. O julgamento do seu marido foi rápido. A execução ocorreu esta manhã. As notícias foram transmitidas pelo porá-voz do palácio real de Raschid.  
A imagem foi substituída por uma outra notícia.  
Palácio Real. Raschid. Sesshoumaru, sentado em um trono.  
- Ele não era um ministro. Ele é o rei de Saudi Mahara.  
- Murmurou Shippo.  
A toalha de crochê resvalou no chão. Rin tremia. Rei. Sesshoumaru era um rei. Não era de se admirar que vivesse cercado de seguranças e que esperasse que as pessoas se curvassem ao estalar de seus dedos.  
- Você acredita que ele tenha falado a sério sobre se casarem? - Shippo perguntou, traduzindo em palavras seus piores receios.  
- Como poderia? Ele é um rei! Ele nunca poderá se casar com uma mulher de outra raça!  
- O rei da Jordânia se casou.  
- Há muitos anos e sob diferentes circunstâncias. Isso... isso muda tudo!  
Rin se levantou e correu para o quarto. Atirou-se sobre a cama e deu vazão às lágrimas ao reconhecer a verdade. Sesshoumaru se divertia à sua custa. Não havia outra explicação. Ele a usara para se distrair enquanto estivera cativo.  
Mais tarde, o telefone tocou. Ela foi até a sala e fez sinal para que Shippo atendesse. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos inchados.  
- Sim, ela está... ela está bem, obrigado. Sim, eu também. Claro. Eu direi a ela. Você, também.  
Shippo desligou, nervoso.  
- Era Sesshoumaru. Ele pediu para eu lhe dizer alô. Queria saber como você estava, apenas. Eu estou tão triste.  
- Eu também - Rin murmurou, mordendo um lábio.  
- Foi só isso que ele disse?  
- Foi. Acho que ele não imaginou que nós tivéssemos visto a reportagem.  
- Era uma transmissão da BBC de Londres - Rin explicou. - ele deve ter pensado que não chegou aos Estados Unidos.  
- Por que será que Sesshoumaru não nos contou a verdade?  
- Talvez não soubesse como falar - Rin considerou.  
- Deve ter sido muito difícil para ele, acostumado ao luxo e a criados, viver como uma pessoa normal.  
- Nunca tinha visto um rei antes - Shippo disse, tentando aliviar o clima. - Terei o que contar aos meus amigos quando voltar para a escola, não?  
- Sim  
- Não o levou a sério não é? - De repente, Shippo pareceu preocupado.  
- Eu? - Rin se forçou uma risada. - Não seja bobo!  
Gostei muito dele, mas nem por isso desejaria morar em um país estranho, sendo obrigada a aprender um novo estilo de vida.  
- Nem eu. Isto é, eu gostaria de ter andado a cavalo. Além disso, Sesshoumaru era um cara legal. Ele conversava comigo sobre ciências.  
- Sesshoumaru é formado em química e física.  
- Isso explica tudo. Sabe, eu gostaria de fazer faculdade, um dia.  
- Você fará, eu prometo. Estou tão contente em tê-lo comigo.  
- Eu também. Está se sentindo melhor?  
Ela fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça. Em seguida preparou uma xícara de café.  
- Caso Sesshoumaru telefone amanhã, diga que eu não estou.  
Mas Sesshoumaru não telefonou no dia seguinte, nem no outro.  
Assuntos de estado o impediam, Rin considerou. Queria se esquecer do canal de notícias, mas a atenção de saber sobre Sesshoumaru era grande demais.  
Suportou reportagens policiais, médicas e policiais, mas acabou vendo o rei de Saudi Mahara mais uma vez. Ele estava vestido com um traje típico de seu país. Uma linda jovem se apresentava a seu lado e segurava-o possessivamente pelo braço. Seu nome era Kagome, e não Yasmin. Portanto, não era sua irmã. Ele sorria para a mulher, cuja identidade acabou por ser revelada. Tratava-se da viúva do irmão de Sesshoumaru que falecera em um acidente náutico, há alguns anos.  
Aquela seria a última vez que sintonizava naquele canal. Sesshoumaru deixara claro que não queria mais nada com ela. Dessa forma, o quanto antes voltasse para sua vida, melhor seria.  
O primeiro passo foi mudar para o velho apartamento, que felizmente, ainda não havia sido alugado. Shippo adorou. Agora teria um amigo com quem brincar. Nick, o menino que fizera amizade com Sesshoumaru.  
Apesar de deprimida, Rin começou a viver novamente. Não podia se queixar. Tivera uma aventura com um rei e seu irmão se curara. O que mais poderia pedir da vida?  
No escritório foi promovida a assistente da vice-presidência. Esperava trabalhar para Kohako, o irmão de Sango, que era uma pessoa competente e simpática. Mas seu chefe era outro. Tarrant Blair, um homem com a mente de uma calculadora.  
Ela não gostou do novo trabalho. O chefe não lhe tinha a menor consideração. Chegava tarde no escritório e passava a maior parte do dia pendurado no telefone, com seu consultor. Depois do expediente, embora soubesse que ela tinha de cuidar do irmão, resolvia lhe passar o serviço.  
- como vão as coisas? – Sango lhe perguntou, um dia.  
- Bem. Estou muito contente com o aumento que tive.  
- E Shippo?  
- Cada vez melhor.  
- Vocês dois devem estar se divertindo muito, agora que estão juntos novamente.  
- Nós nos divertimos, mas ultimamente tenho chegado em casa tão cansada que não tenho condições para isso. De qualquer forma, o trabalho é interessante e o salário excelente.  
Ela não conseguiu enganar Sango. Assim que encontrou o marido, a amiga perguntou:  
- Por que Blair obriga a assistente a trabalhar até a noite? Será que ele não sabe que ela tem um irmão para cuidar e que ainda não se recuperou do trauma do atentado?  
- Blair não devia obrigá-la a trabalhar nuca até tarde. Ele não tem tantas ocupações assim.  
- Você poderia verificar?  
- O que eu não faço por você?  
- E por seus funcionários? É por isso que te amo tanto, Mirok. Você é um homem maravilhoso.  
Naquela mesma tarde, após uma séria conversa com o presidente da empresa, o chefe de Rin deixou de prendê-la no escritório até a noite.  
Três semanas após a partida de Sesshoumaru, Rin estava quase se sentindo ela mesma outra vez. Evitava se lembrar do passado e preparava-se para enfrentar o futuro. Havia um homem em seu departamento que parecia gostar dela. Desejaria poder encorajá-lo, mas seu coração a impedia.  
Na sexta-feira, quando voltou do trabalho, Shippo a fitou, preocupado.  
- Rin, você não pode continuar assim.  
- Estou apenas cansada, Shippo Como vão às aulas?  
- Meu professor disse que sou inteligente e que logo recuperarei o tempo perdido. Ele disse que gostaria de falar com você. Eu espero que vocês se entendam - O menino sorriu, brincalhão. - ele é solteiro, tem trinta e oito anos e não é de se jogar fora.  
- Shippo!  
- Estou pensando em contar a ele o quanto você é bonita.Rin riu, apesar da tristeza.  
- O que você que para o jantar?  
- Macarrão com queijo – Shippo respondeu de imediato e seguiu-a até a cozinha. - Sinto muito que não tenha dado certo. Sei o quanto está sofrendo por causa de Sesshoumaru.  
A simples menção daquele nome a fez enrijecer.  
- Não, não estou.  
- Percebi que você tem chegado mais cedo - Shippo resolveu mudar de assunto.  
- Meu chefe, felizmente, resolveu trabalhar em horário normal. Oh, meu querido. É tão bom ter você em casa comigo. Estou muito feliz. Só que agora me deixe preparar o jantar, está bem?  
Shippo voltou para a sala e ligou a televisão. Logo depois a capainha tocou e ele foi atender. Rin não foi verificar. Só podia ser Nick.  
Alguns minutos depois, quando ela terminou de separar as panelas que queria, gritou para o irmão.  
- Era seu amigo?  
- Não - respondeu uma voz profunda e conhecida. - Não era.

**Espero que tenham gostado, valeu pelas reviews.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Valeu por todas as reviews**** beijos:**

**Jeh-chan**

**Rukia-hime**

**Satoshi**

**Mari24-chan**

**Sandramonte**

**Kuchiki Rin**

**Acdy-Chan**

**paty saori shinzato morita**

**Hanari**

**Rai**

**Hachi-chan**

**Michelle**

**Alissa**

**Pam Cullen Taishou**

**Raissinha (Sereninha)**

**Nice Egan**

**Lady muise**

**Lanzellotti**

**K-tute**

**CAPÍTULO XI**

Rin sentiu o coração disparar loucamente no peito. Ficou imóvel, com medo de acreditar em seus ouvidos.

- Sesshoumaru? - murmurou.

- Sim.

Ela se virou, os olhos azuis imensos e incrédulos. Ele parecia abatido, como se as últimas semanas o tivessem esgotado. Havia Três homens ao seu redor. Todos muito altos e morenos. Shippo os fitava, fascinado. Sesshoumaru trajava uma roupa impecável. Um terno azul-marinho com risca-de-giz e camisa de seda branca.

- Oi - cumprimentou-o, hesitante. Não sabia o que fazer. Deveria se inclinar? Deveria chamá-lo de "Majestade"? Seu constrangimento deveria estar tão evidente que

Sesshoumaru a chamou.

- Rin?

- Eu...você não quer sentar? Na sala? - Ela deu um passo para trás. - Shippo e eu o vimos pela televisão. Ficamos contentes que os culpados tenham sido apanhados. Ainda bem que sua irmã era inocente. Você deve estar muito aliviado.

- Sim - ele respondeu, sério e formal.

Ela olhou em direção à sala. Shippo voltara para lá e conversava animadamente com um dos seguranças.

-Shippo está quase se recuperando. Logo poderá voltar para a escola.

- E você, Rin como está?

- Estou ótima, como pode ver. - O sorriso forçado estava começando a magoar os músculos do seu rosto. - Aceita uma xícara de café?

- Iria bem.

Ela se virou para pia e depois para o armário. Apanhou uma xícara trincada e devolveu-a rapidamente. Precisava encontrar algo que servisse para um rei.

Ele se aproximou por trás e prendeu suas mãos frias nas dele.

- Não! - Sesshoumaru suplicou. - Pelo amor de Deus, não me trate como a um estranho!

- Mas você á. - Rin fechou os olhos para impedir que as lágrimas deslizassem por seu rosto, mas foi em vão.

- Você é um rei!

Ele a fez girar e se amoldar ao seu corpo conforme se inclinava e se apossava dos seus lábios que tremiam sob os dele. Sesshoumaru parecia ter se esquecido de que não estavam sozinhos.

As lágrimas chegaram até a boca de Rin e ele as secou com beijos.

- Tantas lágrimas - ele sussurrou - Salgadas, quentes e doces, ao mesmo tempo. Elas me dizem que você me ama chérie.

Por alguns segundos, Rin se entregou a mais um novo beijo, com todo o desespero da saudade. Mas não podia se esquecer de quem ele era. Afastou-se e baixou a cabeça.

Ele segurou-lhe a mão e a levou para junto do coração que batia muito forte e rápido.

- Ela apareceu na televisão - Rin informou.

- Yasmin?

Rin negou com um movimento de cabeça.

- Kagome? – Sesshoumaru a obrigou a encará-lo. - E você pensou... Sim, já percebi. Seu rubor foi à resposta.

- Ela é linda.

- Mas não é você - Sesshoumaru retrucou, simplesmente. Tocava-a ao rosto a todo instante, como se tivesse se esquecido de suas feições ou como se estivesse ansioso por revê-las. - Não telefonei porque achei muito difícil falar com você do outro lado do mundo. Eu precisava tê-la por perto, como agora, para poder fita-la , para poder sentir seu calor, sua respiração, quando fala comigo.

- Eu pensei que você me esqueceria assim que chegasse em sua casa. Pensei que o que aconteceu seria lembrado apenas como um pesadelo.

- Eu não dormi - Sesshoumaru declarou. Trabalhei sem cessar para a libertação da minha irmã. Foram dias difíceis e exaustivos. Assim mesmo não pude me esquecer do sabor de seus beijos e do calor dos seus braços.

Ele a segurou pelo queixo.

- Você disse, um dia, que me amava o bastante para arriscar a casar comigo. Ainda me ama?

Rin hesitou.

- Sesshoumaru você é um rei. Eu poderia... Eu poderia ser sua amante. Eu poderia fazer parte de sua vida nesses termos. Você não precisa se expor. Há tanta gente em seu país que não gosta dos americanos.

- Eu não quero uma amante. Eu quero uma esposa. Você. Quero que seja a mãe dos meus filhos, que tenha o meu nome, que seja minha rainha.

- Nossos filhos seriam meio-americanos.

Ele sorriu.

- Quer vantagem política maior do que essa? Não acha interessante eu ter uma esposa americana nessa situação complicada dos dias atuais? Já fiz todas as comunicações necessárias. Já acalmei os ânimos, convenci os adversários e aplaquei iras. Fiz tudo isso desde que parti - E já tomei todas as providências para o nosso casamento. - Ele a beijou, tirando-a do transe. - Até o vice-presidente da empresa, onde você trabalha, prometeu ir. E Kouga,é claro.

- Não será uma cerimônia simples. - Ela mordeu o lábio. - Pare de fazer isso –

Sesshoumaru protestou. - Como poderei beijá-la, caso se machuque? Não, não será uma cerimônia simples. Será um casamento magnífico. O mundo inteiro o televisionará. Seu vestido de noiva será trazido de Paris, juntamente com a melhor costureira. Ela estará à sua disposição, no palácio, para fazer os ajustes necessários.

- Palácio - Rin repetiu, sonhadora.

- Eu sou um rei, lembra-se? - Sesshoumaru roçou seus lábios nos dela. - A maioria dos reis vive em palácios. A menos que sejam pobres, é claro. Eu não sou. Meu país é muito rico. Meu povo é cosmopolita e nossa economia excelente.

- Eu serei uma rainha!

- E Shippo terá tudo que quiser. Contratarei os melhores professores do mundo para ele.

Poderá estudar em Oxford, se quiser, quando chegar a hora de ingressar em uma faculdade.

Rin se perguntou se estava sonhando. Chorava tanto, sofrera tanto, e agora Sesshoumaru estava abraçando-a e dizendo que a queria como antes, que a queria para sua esposa.

- Só mais uma pergunta.

- Qual?

- Você me ama?

Os dedos de Sesshoumau deslizaram lentamente do rosto de Rin até seus lábios, queixo e pescoço.

- Essas palavras só podem ser ditas na privacidade de um quadro - ele declarou, solene.

- Tenha paciência. Eu nunca as disse antes.

Rin sentiu um intenso calor. O brilho dos olhos de Sesshoumaru dizia tudo o que ela queria saber.

- Diga que se casa comigo - ele repetiu. - Diga que sim.

- Sim, eu me casarei com você.  
Nesse instante, ele beijou sua testa com uma ternura diferente.

- Agora - ele sussurrou - começa o protocolo.

Até aquele momento Rin não tinha idéia do que seria um casamento com um chefe de Estado. Ela e Shippo foram levados para Mozambara, a capital de Saudi Mahara, como pássaros migratórios. Não houve tempo para arrumar as bagagens, nem providenciar a mudança, nem fechar o apartamento. Os homens de Sesshoumaru se incumbiram de todas as providências.

Shippo foi instalado em uma suíte e um empregado pessoal foi designado para assisti-lo. Vestiram-no com roupas caríssimas. A qualquer espirro, poderia se consultar com o médico da corte. No dia seguinte, recomeçaria com as aulas, dada por um excelente professor. O luxo do palácio era tanto que ele se recusava a fechar os olhos. Seus menores desejos eram prontamente atendidos.

Preocupada, Rin pediu uma audiência com o rei. Depois de sua chegada, não tornaram a se encontrar a sós. Era contra os costumes.

- Ele ficará muito mimado - protestou.

- Deixe que fique - Sesshoumaru afastou seus temores. – Shippo já sofreu muito para um menino de sua idade. Deixe que aproveite enquanto pode. E, por favor, pare de se preocupar.

Ela examinou a sala do trono. A mesma que vira pela televisão e que estava quase sempre cheia de consultores, potentados estrangeiros e políticos.

- Não podemos nem jantar a sós?

- Só mais uma semana - Sesshoumaru prometeu, os olhos escuros de desejo. - Depois poderemos ficar sozinhos o quanto quisermos. Sonho com você todas as noites, Rin.

- E eu com você

Ele respirou fundo.

- Poderia me deixar agora? Daqui a pouco estarei tão excitado que todos os guardas perceberão.

Rin sufocou o riso e saiu sob os olhares curiosos de diversos homens.

Os dias demoravam a passar. Ela se entretinha com seu vestido de noiva que não poderia ser mais deslumbrante. Feito de renda, em Paris, deveria ser mais caro que um iate. Mas era preciso, conforme Sesshoumaru lhe dissera. Estava se casando com um rei. A rainha Rin precisava estar a altura de seu noivo. Rainha Rin. Ela balançou a cabeça. Levaria muito tempo até se acostumar com essa súbita mudança em sua vida.

Tinha a companhia de Shippo algumas horas do dia. O restante era dedicado aos sonhos do casamento que se realizaria nos jardins do palácio entre as flores e as fontes. Só em olhar para Sesshoumaru, à distância, ela sentia o coração bater mais depressa. Logo estariam juntos sem olhos os espionando. O pensamento lhe tirava o fôlego.

O grande dia finalmente chegou. O buquê de orquídeas tremia em suas mãos geladas. Shippo, tão ricamente vestido quanto o noivo no altar, procurava acalma-la.  
Jornalistas e repórteres se espalhavam por toda a parte. A multidão era enorme. O povo de Saudi Mahara, para sua alegria, não parecia relutante em saudar a rainha americana.

Ela manteve os olhos fixo em Sesshoumaru conforme caminhava pela nave da igreja. O altar parecia inatingível. Estava aterrorizada. Quanto mais se aproximava, mais o terror aumentava. Estava reconhecendo, nas primeiras filas, as figuras mais ilustres do mundo. Pessoas que só pudera ver pela televisão. Mas, embora com os nervos em frangalhos, Rin seguiu de cabeça erguida, o porte perfeito.

O orgulho de Sesshoumaru era evidente. Ele lhe estendeu a mão e juntos se entreolharam perante o padre que conduzia a cerimônia.

Mais tarde, ela não se lembraria de muitos detalhes, exceto de que a emoção a fizera chorar. Depois de trocarem as alianças, e de serem pronunciados marido e mulher, Chorou. Sesshoumaru segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos e olhou-a de um jeito que jamais esqueceria. Depois se inclinou e beijou-a, diante da audiência que murmurava sua aprovação.

Foi um casamento de contos de fada. Os cumprimentos foram efusivos. Sesshoumaru permaneceu a seu lado durante todo o tempo, apertando as mãos de todos os convidados. A recepção se prolongou por toda a noite. Rin tinha certeza de que nunca se sentira mais cansada na vida. O que era uma pena, pois queria estar bem acordada e vibrante para o momento em que passaria a ser verdadeiramente a esposa de Sesshoumaru. Para sua noite de núpcias.

No entanto, quando ele a levou par a suíte real e fechou a porta, ela quase rompeu em lágrimas.

- O que foi? - Ele perguntou gentil.

- Estou tão cansada. Foi um dia maravilhoso mas muito longo, e eu queria me sentir forte e excitada...

Ele a fez calar com um beijo.

- Está me dizendo que está cansada demais para fazer amor, mas eu já sabia. Pobre pequena! Os deveres de uma rainha às vezes são difíceis de cumprir. Mas não se preocupe. Esta é apenas a primeira noite de toda uma vida.

-Mas eu quero você. Nós esperamos tanto!  
Ele tornou a beijá-la.

- Vou despi-la agora e deita-la em minha cama. Depois me despirei também e deitarei ao seu lado. Dormiremos nos braços um do outro. Pela manhã, quando você estiver bem descansada, faremos amor até que seu corpo se canse de receber o meu.

Ela se sentiu derreter ao ser despida do vestido e das peças íntimas. Tinha certeza de que não conseguiria ter chegado até a cama de ouro e prata, não fosse Sesshoumaru carrega-la em seus braços.  
Depois, enquanto ele se despia, ela tentou puxar o lençol.

- Não, Rin- Sesshoumaru pediu. - Deixe-me admirar você.

Ela corou no início, mas logo começou a sentir prazer sob o olhar cobiçoso e apaixonado. Seu marido estava quase que inteiramente nu, também exceto pela cueca, que tirou propositalmente de frente para ela. Sua ereção era tão potente que ela estremeceu.

- Não se preocupe com isso - ele murmurou. - Não vou exigir nada de você, esta noite, além de sua proximidade.

Rin jamais imaginou que o desejo fosse uma cura tão poderosa para o cansaço. Não podia afastar seus olhos daquele corpo. Notando sua expressão, Sesshoumaru respirou fundo e se encaminhou para o leito. Ao se ajoelhar sobre o colchão, Rin estendeu a mão e tocou-o, tímida e involuntariamente. Sesshoumaru pediu que continuasse.

Em seguida ele se deitou ao seu lado e beijou-a enquanto a ensinava a explorar-lhe o corpo todo com gentileza e sensualidade. As luzes do quarto permaneciam acesas. Antes, Rin teria se sentido horrorizada ao prospecto. Agora achava natural. Seu marido a fazia se sentir amada e desinibida.

Depois de intensas carícias, Rin não sentiu medo ao perceber que Sesshoumaru a posicionava de forma a recebê-lo. Enquanto se tornava dono de seu corpo, ele beijou, parando apenas para deixá-la respirar no memento culminante. Conforme se sentia invadia pela dor, Rin abraçou-o com força, as unhas se cravando em seus ombros.

- Antigamente - ele sussurrou, a voz rouca de paixão, - o lençol nupcial era estendido na janela, na manhã seguinte, para exibir as manchas de sangue. Não farão isso conosco.

No entanto, quando trocarem os lençóis, amanhã, este será guardado e escondido para que, durante toda a nossa vida ninguém possa duvidar de que você jamais teve um amante antes de mim, e de que nossos filhos serão legítimos.

- Doeu muito - Rin respondeu, quase sem voz.

- É natural - Sesshoumaru respondeu, com um sorriso, - foi sua primeira vez. Mas o que te darei de agora em diante a compensará. Posso fazer uma demonstração?  
Ela o sentiu se mover, os olhos não a abandonando nem por um segundo, até que a penetração a fez arquear o corpo e prender a respiração.

Nesse momento, Sesshoumaru começou a saborear sua boca. Nenhma experiência em sua vida lhe preparara para a súbita onda de paixão que a invadiu. O medo daquela sensação estranha foi ainda maior do que sentira há poucos instantes. Ele ergueu a cabeça e sorriu enquanto presenciava o orgasmo explosivo. Então, só então, depois de ouvir o pequeno grito da esposa, Sesshoumaru se permitiu acompanha-la no doce êxtase.

Por um segundo ou dois, ele sentiu que perdia a consciência. Mas o movimento suave de Rin sob o peso do seu corpo o despertou. Fitou-a. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e inquiritivos.

Ele não falou. Nem ela. Ela deslizou o olhar até sua boca e depois voltou a fixá-lo em seus olhos com uma expressão surpresa. Depois gemeu baixinho e moveu novamente os quadris, como se quisesse experimentar mais uma vez a pressão que ele exercera nas partes mais secretas de seu corpo.

Sesshoumaru tocou-lhe o rosto e depois as coxas. Em seguida se deitou de lado, ainda unido intimamente a ela. Sem deixar de fita-la, pressionou seus quadris com as mãos convidando-a a se mover. Não a largou até sentir que ela o aceitava por completo.

- Sesshy, Sesshy, eu te amo tanto!

- Eu também te amo, com todo o meu coração.

Trêmulo, Sesshoumaru se deitou de costas, ainda levando-a consigo. Suas mãos acariciavam-lhe as costas e a conduziam a gentilmente ao ritmo.

- Sente-se sobre mim - ele pediu.

- Acho que não consigo - ela murmurou, corando.

- Você é meu amor. Minha vida.

- E você é o meu. Mas não posso! - ele escondeu o rosto, fazendo-o rir de sua timidez. Rin era uma raridade.

- Você me encanta, chérie. Você me dá prazer.  
Conforme falava, Sesshoumaru a puxava firmemente de encontro ao seu corpo, fazendo-a arquejar.

De repente, ele parou e enrijeceu. Em seguida arqueou as costas em um movimento que a excitou ainda mais. O clímax foi ainda mais intenso que o anterior.  
Finalmente relaxados, mas ainda abraçados, Rin perguntou:

- É sempre tão bom assim?

- Só quando duas pessoas se amam - ele murmurou e beijo-a, - Dieu! Você me dá tanto prazer que chego a me sentir exausto. Então, de repente, quero tê-la outra vez.  
Ela sorriu, deliciada.

- Estamos casados. Poderemos dormir juntos todas as noites.

- O mais provável é que fiquemos acordados a maior parte das noites, você que dizer.

- Gostei de fazer amor.

- E eu adorei fazer amor com você. Nunca havia amado uma mulher antes. Deitar-me com você foi a experiência mais maravilhosa da minha vida.

- Podemos dormir pertinho um do outro?

Ele a abraçou e finamente adormeceram.  
Rin descobriu que haveria dificuldades de adaptação apesar do amor que sentia pelo marido, mas nenhuma que não pudesse superar com paciência e dedicação. Ensinaram-lhe a se acostumar com o protocolo do palácio e a receber as esposas dos dignitários. Estava se tornando uma verdadeira rainha. Shippo também não teve problemas com os ajustes à vida na corte. Conforme o dr. Brown prometera, ele estava se desenvolvendo rapidamente e com saúde.

Alguns meses após o casamento, foi realizado um grande baile. Ela se vestiu com um modelo Dior preto com detalhes em ouro e prata, conforme a decoração do palácio,

Seus cabelos haviam crescido e foram presos sob a tiara de diamantes e pérolas. Até os mais severos ministros do gabinete de Sesshoumaru aprovaram sua apresentação.  
Estavam dançando, ele e o marido, quando deparou com uma expressão perplexa em seu olhar e um toque exploratório em sua cintura.

- O que foi?

Sesshoumaru sorriu enigmaticamente.

- Há algo que queira me contar? Algo que tenha guardado só para si até receber uma resposta do médico da corte?

Rin olhou imediatamente para a cunhada, que sorria.

- Não culpe Yasmin – Sesshoumaru pediu, - Ela sonha com uma dinastia, assim como eu. Conte-me.

- Ainda não tenho certeza – Rin confessou. – Senti enjôo ao acordar, duas vezes esta semana, e minha menstruação está um pouco atrasada. Achei que ainda era cedo para te contar.

- Por quê?

- Tive medo de que não pudesse mais fazer amor contigo. Tive medo de que nos afastassem

Sesshoumaru parou de danças e beijou-lhe os olhos.

- Teriam de me matar primeiro antes de tentar nos separa.

- Verdade?

- Eu não suportaria ficar sem fazer amor com você nem que estivesse em meu leito de morte.

- Apesar de minha inexperiência?

- Você está se tornando uma ótima aluna – ele sussurrou.

- Eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo – ele repetiu, ambas as mãos em seu ventre ainda liso, mas que atraiu muitos olhares curiosos e aprovadores.

O pequeno príncipe nasceu em um lindo dia de outubro e as igrejas badalaram seus sinos em comemoração. Sesshoumaru estava com o herdeiro** Tarin** nos braços, junto do leito de Rin. Shippo, ao lado dele. Rin, cansada mas gloriosamente feliz olhava para os três seres mais importantes de sua vida.  
Sentindo seu olhar, Sesshoumaru ergueu a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam plenos de adoração.

- O tesouro do rei – Rin murmurou.

- Sim, ele é, mas você ainda é a mais preciosa, meu amor – Sesshoumaru declarou, entregando o filho à enfermeira, e se inclinando para beijar a esposa que sorria, radiante.  
**  
FIM **


End file.
